Legend of Zelda: Eternal Blue
by TaintedWisdom2014
Summary: Set Seven Years after events of the game, the story starts following Ruto, Zelda, Malon and Saria. Link will show up later in the story. There is also a timeline separation with flashbacks to the past. It is a trial run for the Ocarina of Time Past-Present style. I hope everyone enjoys.
1. Eternal Time

**Legend of Zelda****:****Eternal Blue**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliated characters...I do however own any Original Characters I bring into the storyline. Suffice to say I am not gaining any profit from the story and it is purely for the enjoyment for others.

It's Rating is PG-13 and is set after Majora's Mask.

It will also have a sequel that will follow Link's Story in Twilight Princess (not the same Link in this story).

I do hope you enjoy...

Some of the chapters will be similar to this one, the one half being the present, the other half being a flashback to the past. The past timeline will eventually catch up with the present timeline and there will be no more split. I hope you enjoy the style, I am experimenting with it as it is Ocarina of Time based and I felt that a Time Split of two separate timelines that are memories and current timelines would make for an interesting read. The danger in the past may happen but readers will know that because they are alive in the present that none of them shall die in the past. The real question is how do they get out of their predicaments, and how does Zelda learn some of her new magic. She doesn't have as much magic as a child after all.

The flashbacks to the past focus heavily on different girls depending on which chapter it is. Believe it or not, there won't be much of Link for a while in the story. This is about the four girls that were left behind in Hyrule at least until Link finally returns.

He won't be involved in the past timeline unless it is a flashback to the events of Ocarina of Time (before Link drew the Master Sword!)

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Characters**

****Zelda** - **Eighteen: At Eighteen years old, the princess of Hyrule is well known for being beautiful and very wise. She is also extremely proficient with the bow and sword. She is courageous and kind and will not hesitate to help someone in need, even if it means disobeying her father to do so.

****Ruto** - **Seventeen: A year younger than Princess Zelda, Ruto is the princess of the Zora Kingdom. She is, obviously, a Zora female. She is really attractive and is deadly with a sword. She is also very much a tomboy and almost never acts in a princess manner. She is constantly fighting off suitors that her father is picking for her.

****Malon** - **Sixteen: A farm-girl from Hyrule's Lon Lon Ranch. She met Link when he was traveling through and now has somehow become really close friends with both of the Princesses of the Hyrule area. She is a tomboy (much like Ruto) however she isn't quite as far as Ruto was along the ways of being a tomboy as she still wears dresses. That said she won't hesitate to defend her friends and she is the best at archery. She is also a fast learner and can learn how to use things quickly.

****Saria** - **Eighteen: A very special young woman who is half Kokiri, half Hylian. It shall be explained in this chapter why that is, but suffice to say, she ages slower than a normal person (starting from sixteen on that is). As such she still looks sixteen at this point. She is a lot like Link in many ways, she has mastered a wide variety of items and can utilize them to great effect. She also has powerful magic she has learned from her Kokiri blood. She cannot and will not hesitate when her friends are in danger!

****Darunia** - **Forty-Three: He is the Goron Leader with a heart of gold. He is protective of Saria and Ruto in particular. He also has loyalty to Princess Zelda and would do virtually anything to keep her out of harm's way.

****Impa** - **Forty-Nine: The attendant to Princess Zelda since she was young. Impa is a Sheik warrior who is really agile and strong. She will stop at nothing to protect the Sages and Princess Zelda from harm.

****Rauru** - **Infinite: A being that has stood the trials of time within the Temple of Time's Sacred Realm. He cannot leave the Sacred Realm (but when he does find a way, he takes on the form of Kaepora who shows up in Chapter Two). His physical body, however, must never leave the Sacred Realm or he will die.

****Nabooru** -**Twenty-Two: Finally we have the Gerudo girl who is the protector of the Spirit Temple and is also the Sage of Spirit. She is also a woman born to a race that mostly have girls (as only once ever 100 years is a man born to their race).

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Chapter One: Eternal Time

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

A crash was heard from deep within Zora's Domain. It was heard all the way down the Zora River near Kakariko Village...it was loud enough that a man who had started taking up the duty of being a Postman dropped his Delivery Bag in shock. He looked up the River, "What in the name of the Goddess is going on up there?" He shrugged then picked up his Delivery Bag. He had to go that way anyways to deliver a letter for Princess Ruto of Zora's Domain.

Up in The Domain, things were hectic...a young Zoran female had a sword drawn and she was standing side by side with a young woman with long flowing golden hair. She was glaring down the blade length at her father who was backed against the wall.

Her voice was menacing, "What do you mean...you've arranged for a suitor for me? I have told you this again and again father...I will marry only one man."

The Zoran King said, "Be reasonable Princess...it has been eight years...he is not returning, not now, not ever."

She slashed the sword through the air and shouted, "I KNOW he is returning!"

The blonde placed her hand on the Zoran girl's shoulder, "Come now Ruto...let's go back to Hyrule Castle. I know you'd regret it if something happened to him."

The Zoran girl sheathed the blade in her scabbard on the back. It was a special blade crafted by the chief Blacksmith of Hyrule castle. It took a replica of the Kokiri Sword and had used Gold and Steel Alloys to make it into a powerful weapon. It was adorned with Sapphires on the hilt to match the Princess' fierce tenacity and her deep connection to the water. She glared at her father, "When I return, your precious Suitor had better be long gone...the last one tried to have his way with me and if Impa had not been there, I don't know what would have happened."

The blonde girl shed a tear at the name Impa...she hadn't seen Impa since the woman had entered the Sacred Realm alongside Darunia and Saria. They had yet to return, but that was a year ago. They had last been seen dragging the evil King Ganondorf into the portal.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Inside the Sacred Realm...**

****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~****

Saria stretched, "I'm still shocked the Great Deku Shrub gave me the power to leave the forest. It must have been because of my powers as the Sage of the Forest."

Impa knelt and stroked her hair softly, "Indeed child...we must get this duty done and quickly. Once Ganondorf is dead, we can return to Hyrule all together. The Sage of Water and the Sage of Time are waiting on the other side for us. I think the Deku Shrub changed the kind of being you are Saria...otherwise you wouldn't have aged the way you have."

Saria smiled, "Well I don't look the same now do I?" It was indeed true...the girl who was supposed to never age beyond the age of ten years old had in fact aged to the appearance of seventeen. Her green hair had grown out and Impa had taken tender care of them, ensuring they grew properly. Saria had been granted a special place in the forest...and Hylian DNA had been added into her Kokiri DNA which enabled her to age at the same rate as a Hylian. The upside of having Kokiri DNA was that she could never be lost in the Lost Woods.

Darunia picked her up, "Even with your changes I can still carry you when you get tired." He glanced over at the captive Ganondorf and kicked him forward, "The only reason I don't slit your throat right now for the trouble you caused was because of Zelda's orders. She wants you slain on the soil of the Triforce itself so you can see what you shall never obtain...of course it only has one piece sitting there...Wisdom. Power is still embedded in your right hand and Courage is guarded by the Hero of Time. Either way you look at it, you will never get the Triforce."

Ganondorf however merely smirked, "Death is not the end for me...Goron rat. I will only be the beginning. You think you can defeat me? Only the Master Sword itself can destroy me and none of you are courageous or pure of heart enough to wield it. The one who can fled Hyrule like a coward."

Saria growled, "Why you little jackass piece of..."

Impa interrupted quickly, "Saria, such language is not appropriate for a young lady." She back handed Ganondorf across the face, "And you shut up. You have caused my Princess Zelda enough pain and suffering in her young life, nevermind the death of the Great Deku Tree. You also have ruled over the Gerudo Desert with an iron fist. The only two people who actually were sad about your incarceration were Twinrova, Kaede and Koume. Nabooru actually had to calm them down and used the Mirror Shield to place them in stasis by reflecting their own magic back at them."

Ganondorf smirked, "You won't succeed Impa...Rauru is getting old and your magic is also fading. We aren't even halfway there yet."

Rauru said, "Even should we fail to get you to the Triforce's location, Darunia and Saria will not. Remember the Sage of the Forest as well as the Sage of the Water has the strongest magic save the Sage of Time herself. Either way, you will be put to death."

Ganondorf's smirk was still on his face, "We shall see...old man...we shall see..."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The Zoran girl and the blonde made their way back down towards Hyrule and walked right by the man with the Delivery Bag. He stopped in front of them, "Princess Ruto? I thought you'd be at Zora's Domain."

She said, "I needed some air...what can I do for you Jacque?"

Jacque the postman said, "I have a letter from a man named Link here...it is attached with a Silver Rupee as well."

Ruto's eyes went wide, "It's a letter from Link? Are you sure it's THE Link?"

Jacque said, "Certainly I'm sure...the delivery process was started five years ago upon Link's instruction to my twin brother in Termina...you know that alternate..."

The blonde waved her hand, "Yes we know of Termina. I visited there two years ago to see the Festival. Quite an interesting town I should say. Everyone there knew of Link who had saved their very town. They had seen him climb into the Clock Tower after only three days and stopped the moon from falling on the town and forced it to revert to its normal location."

Jacque said, "Well the letter was addressed to Princesses Ruto and Zelda..." He handed the Letter to blonde girl and said, "I would remind you that delivery is not free in Hyrule anymore Zelda."

Zelda laughed and said, "Glad you stopped just calling me Princess...it drove me crazy, never liked being referred to by title anyways." She handed over a red rupee, with a blue rupee as a tip.

Jacque tipped his hat, "Thank YOU very much Zelda..."

Ruto tipped him a red rupee as well, she was in a good mood. She then looked at the front of the letter, it stated, "Open with Malon present..." She blinked, "Interesting I wonder if it's something critical?"

Zelda shrugged, "Who knows, but looks like we're going to see Malon at Lon Lon Ranch."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**In the Sacred Realm...**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Darunia shoved Ganondorf against a pillar and chained him there. He then unveiled the Single piece of Triforce sitting on the pedastal, "Behold what you shall never have Ganondorf...the Second part of the Triforce. The Triforce of Courage was taken with Link on his journey, just in case you ever made it into the Realm without being under captivity."

Rauru said, "When you are dead...the Triforce of Power shall join the Triforce of Wisdom, and if Link ever returns to Hyrule, Courage shall return to its rightful place at the side of the other two, forming the full Triforce."

Saria said softly, "Or if the unthinkable were to occur and he died..."

Ganondorf began laughing, "Well at least we know one thing you worms...he's alive. Now that I know that...I ensure you that I shall be the one to kill him!" He began pulling at the chains and the Triforce of Power began to glow on his right hand.

Darunia darted forward, "Quickly hold the chains, we cannot allow him to escape his bindings!" He held one chain while Impa held the other.

Saria began chanting an ancient spell of the Forest to put Ganondorf into a deep sleep until the moment of his execution. She had been the only one opposed to bringing him to this sacred spot, she had wanted to just make it a public execution in Hryule itself, but she had been outvoted by the Sages. She hoped her instincts weren't wrong.

The evil prince of darkness let out a roar and broke the chain Impa was holding then surged forward grabbing Darunia's blade which had been brought to perform the deed. He then ducked under a full swing by the powerful Goron and flipped backwards and ran Impa through.

Saria let out a scream then changed her spell. She had no choice...she knew the sages crests would activate. She held the now deceased Impa's hand, of which started to glow purple, while hers glowed green.

Darunia chanted while he held Ganondorf at bay from reaching Rauru and Saria. His hand began to glow red.

Rauru had been chanting ever since his statement earlier and his hand was already glowing white.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Zelda froze as she entered the Hyrule Plain, "The Sages...they are in trouble. We can't go to them, but we need to chant as well, or Ganondorf may very well come back to haunt us!"

Ruto held her forehead, "I KNEW I should have gone with them. None of them save Darunia and Impa have combat training."

Zelda shot out, "No time for regrets...chant and quickly!"

The two held hands and began to chant, Link's letter in Zelda's other hand.

A myriad of Blue and Gold began to shine from their hands, and the symbol for the Triforce of Wisdom appeared on Zelda's hand holding Link's letter.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Far away south of Gerudo Desert...on an unconscious man, a crest glowed golden on his left hand.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**In the Sacred Realm...**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ganondorf found himself frozen, "W-what is this magic?" He looked at the sages then saw what they were planning to do, "No! I won't be sealed away by you damned Sages!" He charged towards Saria getting past Darunia, but the blade froze a milimeter from her neck. He found himself being dragged back and he was held onto a black mirror. "No!" He shouted as he vanished inside the Mirror, his voice resonating with the soil of the Sacred Realm, "My malice and hatred shall never fade. As long as there is someone with the designs to carry on, your precious Hyrule shall NEVER be safe from my grasp!"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Saria fell to her knees and panted, "Thank...god that's over with..." She looked to her right then broke down in tears over the caretaker who had given her life trying to stop Ganondorf.

Darunia rubbed her back and helped her grieve.

Saria growled brokenly, "I will never forgive him for this...where did we send him anyways?"

Rauru said, "Legend tells of an alternate Hyrule...called Lorule. We have sealed him within their Sacred Realm. It is also known as the Twilight Realm. Let us return home."

Darunia picked up Saria and Impa's body and carried them.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Zelda and Ruto set foot within Lon Lon Ranch and immediately a red blur tackled Ruto. A sweet feminine voice called, "RUTO!"

Zelda smiled and said, "Now, now Malon, let Ruto breathe!"

Malon got up sheepishly, she couldn't help it. The three of them had been friends alongside Saria ever since Saria had been allowed outside of the forest.

She led them into the field where the horses and the cows were grazing, "Bessie has been missing you Zelda!"

Zelda couldn't help laughing at that, "Oh come now...Cows don't miss people..."

The cow lumbered over and licked Zelda's cheek. Zelda blinked looking at the cow then said softly, "I stand corrected."

Ruto grinned then said, "Hey Malon, check this out, we finally got a letter from Link. It has a Silver Rupee with it."

Malon plopped herself down on the grass and said, "Well let's sit down, have some milk and read it together!"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Link's Letter

_"Dear Malon, Ruto, Zelda, Saria, Darunia and all the rest of my friends. By the time this letter arrives in Hyrule, I should already be within the Gerudo Valley, making my way back to Hyrule. In the time span, I should have travelled across the world and seen all of our beautiful planet. I will have many stories...but I hope you are all doing well._

_I found Navi on the other side of the planet...she was helping out a village with an illness and upon finding the Golden Waters of Legonia, I have cured the village. It is now that I write the letter. I miss you all..._

_The Silver Rupee I have enclosed is a present to Malon for her to help with the Farm. I have made arrangements for a number of gifts and they shall be given upon my arrival. Speak to Nabooru for me and have them search for me, for if I do not arrive within three days, I may be lost in the Desert._

_Written with affection: Link_

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ruto stared in surprise at the letter, "Seems like he took a shine to Malon."

Zelda shook her head, "It's not that...I know he cares about all four of us. But it's not that simple. As far as he knows, Saria will never grow up, and both of us are princesses with royal treasuries."

Malon sat back, "It only makes sense he'd send money to help out the one who doesn't have one. Speaking of the Sages, how is everyone doing Zelda?"

Zelda's smile faded, "I don't know...I had a strange feeling when we left Zora's River and we chanted to unleash the Sages' full might on Ganondorf, but I don't know what the result of the battle was. If he got loose, there is no weapon save the Master Sword that can cut him down. We will know in about two days, that is how long it will take for them to arrive back here."

Malon held Zelda's hand tenderly, "Don't worry...I'm sure they are alright."

Zelda shed a tear, "I just have a horrible feeling something has happened to one of them...I just can't tell who it is..."

Ruto held her other hand, "No matter what happens, we are all here for you...but I have an urgent errand to attend to in Gerudo Valley. I have to lead the search party alongside Nabooru to find Link. If he is out there, I'll find him. Didn't that Gerudo Princess want us to have him show up there to be tested to see if he could be a good replacement as leader for Ganondorf?"

Zelda nodded, "Indeed...I told her what Link had informed me of, including his skills in their fortress and she is very curious to see if he would be a worthy leader of the Gerudo."

Malon said, "Ingo said he'd watch the farm if I ever wanted to take personal time so now is as good a time as any. I will go with you to find him."

Zelda bit her lip then said, "As will I...but if we don't find him within two days, we need to return to see to the Sages and find out what has happened. If one is injured, I wish to be there to heal them."

Ruto looked at the sky, "Agreed...besides after two days I would need to return to Lake Hylia to rejuvenate in the waters of the Lake. It would be a perfect timing to pause the search at least from the three of our end."

Malon smirked, "You never stopped wanting him did you?"

Ruto shot up off the grass, "Oh like the rest of you didn't? Zelda had a crush on him the moment she laid eyes on him, you developed a crush after seeing how well Epona listened to him and Saria...well she was special from the get-go."

Zelda ran her fingers through her blonde hair and said, "All we can really do is wait for him to choose one of us. There's also the option of using the Hyrulean Law that allowed a male as long as he is royal to choose..."

Malon flushed, "Are you serious?"

Zelda said, "Sure why not? It's not like we are strangers with each other. I personally wouldn't have a problem with it..."

Ruto said softly, "That's getting ahead of ourselves...first we have to find him and figure out how he is thinking nowadays. For all we know he is married to another, or he already has chosen one of us in his mind. We won't know until we find him."

Zelda held Ruto's hand softly, "Agreed, let's get to it. Do we have enough horses?"

Malon grinned, "Do we have enough horses...where do you think we are? The Desert? Of course we do!" She whistled and three horses came racing up. One was a light grey, one was a dark brown with a white blaze on its muzzle. The final one was a brilliant white. "Take your pick everyone." She got up on the brown horse, "This one is mine though...I've ridden her since I was fourteen so no one else rides her."

Ruto got up on the gray horse and said, "I still never get used to this. I always preferred to swim where I was going..." She bit her lip nervously.

Zelda got up with the grace she had been raised to show. She sat like the others though as she hated sitting the way "princesses" were supposed to sit. She had never really been a stereotypical good princess, as she had been slightly tomboyish...but nothing compared to Ruto. She stole a look at the blue skinned princess. The Zoran girl had always been a bit of a tomboy, despite having probably the best looks amongst the entire group of girls. She never even wore clothes as it was not within the custom of the Zoran Domain Tribe to do so. She also was never ashamed of how she looked, but she was more than happy to show someone the business end of a blade if that person oggled her without her permission.

She then looked over at Malon. The girl may not have been trained with a sword, but no one was better at archery than she. The only one who came close was Zelda herself. She may have the magic, but Malon was an expert at sniping from long range. Zelda had to wonder just where Malon had learned to perform at such a legendary level. She had won the archery tournament for five years in a row. She wondered if Malon was even better at archery than Link was.

She smiled at the recollection of Malon entering the Forest Temple as a test of her skills and had emerged after taking down all the aerial targets with Ruto guarding her from close range.

Then she thought upon her own abilities as the three of them rode towards the desert. She had powerful magic and had the ability to channel Fire, Ice and Light into her arrows. She had even found a way to channel Darkness which had come in handy on more than a few occassions when tracking Ganondorf all those years ago. She then thought to the green haired girl that had united them all...

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Flashback Seven Years ago...**

Ages:

**Zelda** - Eleven  
><strong>Ruto<strong> - Ten  
><strong>Malon<strong> - Nine  
><strong>Saria<strong> - Eleven  
><strong>Darunia<strong> - Thirty-Six  
><strong>Impa<strong> - Fourty-Two  
><strong>Rauru<strong> - Infinite  
><strong>Nabooru<strong> - Fifteen

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

A green haired girl found herself at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. She looked back at the rest of the Kokiri, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

A male Kokiri pointed, "You're the only Kokiri whose Fairy has changed color since that pain in our ass Link left. It changed from Blue to Yellow. Explain yourself you witch!"

She held her hands together, "I don't know...I really don't...all I know is that Sonya did change color..."

Mido said, "Then I have no choice, I hearby banish you from living in Kokiri Forest. If by some freak of nature you do survive, you are allowed to enter, but only to go into the Lost Woods. If you speak to any Kokiri, you will be thrown out of the village again." He spun on his heel and left her on the bridge in shock.

Saria looked at the exit to the Forest, "But...I c-can't just leave here. W-what am I supposed to do about food and water?"

Mido shouted back, "You problem witch, not mine!"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Saria fell to her knees then heard footsteps behind her. She quickly held out a Deku Stick ready to at least put up a fight if someone wanted to hurt her. She froze when she saw Princess Zelda walking into the forest.

Zelda blinked, the blonde haired girl was merely eleven years old, but she could tell something was wrong. "You are a Kokiri girl aren't you? Why aren't you in your village and in tears no less?"

Saria choked back a sob then said, "Th-they cast me out because they think I'm a w-witch!"

Zelda glared then said, "Well we will just see about that!"

Saria clung to her, "No! It's bad enough they did it to me, but they can't think that way of you...I don't want that for you!"

Zelda said, "What is your name?"

Saria blinked back tears, "S-Saria..."

Zelda said, "Do you know who I am?"

The green haired girl was about to shake her head when suddenly in her heart she knew, "Princess...Zelda of Hyrule."

Zelda smiled, "That's right...fine if you don't want me talking to them, I won't. However as the Princess I swore to Link that I would check on the Great Deku Tree to see if a new one has sprouted yet. I will speak to him about this." She then slipped a strange wrapped item in the green haired girl's hand. "It's a delicacy from Hyrule Castle."

Saria opened it and found it was some strange apple on a stick. She blinked and said, "What...it's covered in some brown sticky substance, is it tree sap?"

Zelda laughed and gave the green haired girl a hug, "It's something Malon's father developed called Caramel. Eat that up but make sure you take a drink from this flask when you're done. It's grape juice."

Saria took the gifts and said, "I don't even know why all this is happening, this morning I woke up, I was a normal Kokiri Girl, now I'm apparently a witch."

Zelda said, "You're no more a witch than I am...of course I'm probably a bad example as I literally do have magic." She charged ice into her right hand and made it float into the air next to her. "But still I will find out what I can." She made the ice magic vanish then left Saria on the bridge.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Upon reaching the entrance to the Great Deku Tree, she was stopped by Mido who had taken it on himself to guard the Deku Tree's Remains.

He said, "Who are you to see the Great Deku Tree?"

Zelda threw back her hood and showed the royal symbol on her ring, "The Princess of this Realm, that is who. I have come at the request of the Hero of Time to check on the Great Deku Tree."

He snarled, "Well don't bother, the Deku Tree is dead, and we will be gone relatively soon! We found the culprit and has just banished her, you probably walked by her on the way in."

Zelda said, "I did...however dealing with her is not my problem...I will also not be deterred by a Kokiri Child who does not know the full scope of this forests power as well as its courage. Now stand aside...or be moved aside by the power granted to me by the goddesses of Hyrule itself!"

Mido gulped then stepped aside as she swept past him.

Zelda drew her blade and cut down a Deku Baba on the way, then spun slashed another one causing two sticks to appear. She shouldered the two Deku Sticks for Saria later. She stopped in front of the dead tree and saw a sprout at its foot. She knelt and said, "Deku Sprout right?"

The Sprout said slowly, "Yes...I am just newly born..."

Zelda said, "About the green haired Kokiri child..."

The Sprout said, "Before The Great Deku Tree died, he gave Link the power to turn one Kokiri into a Hylian/Kokiri mixed blood by touching them and having great affection for him or her. The one whom he held the hand of was Saria."

Zelda blinked, "Does that mean she can leave the forest safely?"

The Sprout said, "For the first time crossing the magical barrier, she must be holding the hand of a non Kokiri or she will die...after that she can leave and enter freely at will. By holding the hand of a non kokiri, it will activate the Hylian Blood within her. She will also begin to age. If she chooses to remain, she will stay ageless until she steps through the barrier."

Zelda said, "Is there anything I can do to help you grow strong?"

The Sprout said, "Nothing, however I will be just fine...just pray for Nayru and Farore to send a powerful burst of rain to give me a bit more strength."

Zelda smiled, "I promise...and I'll make sure she is alright...Saria was her name right?"

The Sprout said, "Do not speak of my existance to the Kokiri Children yet, also do not tell them of her new nature. They will find out over time. This is why her fairy turned yellow by the way. It showed her transition to her new blood type."

Zelda bowed, "Of course..." She made a prayer and a powerful rain began to fall. "I will see you again within a year Deku Sprout."

The Sprout smiled, "I will see you at that time...Princess Zelda. You must introduce her to the other Princess of the land, as well as your friend Malon from Lon Lon Ranch...the future does depend on it."

Zelda smiled, "If she meets Ruto, she will meet Darunia almost certainly. They are close friends, despite being of two totally different races. I will do this."

She turned and put her hood up and left the sacred forest glade. She walked right by Mido who watched the purple robed girl leaving the forest. "What a strange girl...princess of our realm huh?" He huffed then went back to block the entrance again.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Zelda walked up to Saria and said, "How was the Caramel Apple?"

Saria grinned, "Well it did make me feel better...but now what? I can't go back into Kokiri Forest and I can't leave this bridge or I will die."

Zelda held her hand and said, "Come with me..."

Saria clung to the rope, "What did I just say? I can't leave here or I'll die! Kokiris are forbidden from leaving the Forest as we are spirits of the Forest."

Zelda said, "Do you trust your princess?"

Saria gulped and looked into Zelda's brilliant blue eyes and said slowly, "Yes...but I'm scared."

Zelda slowly removed Saria's hand from the rope bridge, "Then walk forward alongside me without fear. I promise you will be fine and you will be the first Kokiri to ever see the outside world."

Saria held her hand tightly and the two stepped out of the forest.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

She held her other hand over her eyes as the sunshine nearly blinded her. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around her in shock...she was standing outside the forest. She spun around and gasped, "H-how in the...world?" Her eyes flickered to Zelda, "Zelda...how am I standing here?"

Zelda's eyes were warm and with a serene light within them, "Do not worry...I will explain everything as we travel..."

Over the next three hours, they travelled over the field and Zelda explained everything.

Saria's eyes were wide as saucers, her jade green eyes reflecting the light above her, "So you're telling me...that when Link held my hand as he left the Forest...he unknowingly transferred a magical gift from the Great Deku Tree to me? The ability to leave when the time was right and to start to age? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Zelda said, "Well would you want to remain a child forever, or grow older and have children of your own? Maybe with a certain blonde hero?"

Saria flushed deeply, "Sh-shush. I bet you have a thing for him as well!"

Zelda stretched then said, "Sure do, but I never denied it to myself, nor did a certain other princess. We will meet her tomorrow in Hyrule Castle. I have requested her and Malon to arrive at the palace. Malon already has been my friend, but I have only met Princess Ruto once at a gathering at the castle. It will be nice to meet her."

Saria was still flushed pink, "Still...you don't know where..."

Zelda shook her head, "No one knows where he is...all I do know is that he did as I asked and took the Ocarina of Time far away from Hyrule so that the evil man Ganondorf could not steal it and force open the door with the Song of Time and the three stones. With the Ocarina of Time gone, the song will not work."

Saria held her forehead, "I haven't heard my song played by Link for a very long time. I was worried after a year had passed and nothing had come through."

Zelda stroked her green hair, "You have no need to worry...I promise you he is alright. Besides I would know if he died." She held her right hand forward and Saria could see a golden triangle shining on her wrist...it was to the bottom left of a set of three. "If he had died, the triforce on the right hand side would be glowing until I touched it forcing it to return to the Sacred Realm. The fact that it has not glowed within a year is proof that he's alive...we just don't know where."

Saria blinked, "So those golden triangles tell you the condition of the other holders or something along those lines? I always knew he was courageous but I never knew it was so much so that he'd inherit that kind of power."

Zelda beamed, "I know...I just wasn't expecting it. One moment I was sending him to get the other two jewels of the set to open the Door of Time, next thing I knew he was returning, acting far more mature than he was the first time I saw him. He warned me of the coming disaster and how if he drew the Master Sword that it'd unleash Chaos. In response I ordered him to take the Ocarina of Time with him on a Journey, far away from Hyrule. In the meantime we have been hunting down Ganondorf, trying to prevent his rise to power. It won't be easy though, he has the Triforce of Power and my father is stubbornly believing that Ganondorf is loyal to him."

Saria paused looking at Lon Lon Ranch on their right and said, "There is a way...if we can convince him to speak to the Great Deku Tree, maybe he'd be convinced after seeing what happened to the tree. Mido said the tree was killed by Link and myself, but that can't be. Link loved the Great Deku Tree, as did I. I believe that this Ganondorf is responsible."

Zelda gasped, "Now why didn't I think of that? Of course he may not listen to a baby Deku Tree..."

Saria grinned and said, "True...but he'd see the deceased tree behind the Sprout...it's a shame there's no proof behind it though." Her eyes flickered the right then she shied behind Zelda.

A young man was racing across the field, wearing a Bunny Hood. He stopped in front of Zelda, "Princess? What are you doing out here? It is dangerous on the field at night."

Zelda patted her Royal Dagger and said, "I have myself covered...but what about you?"

He said, "I can outrun anything in the field easily. Get yourself into a location soon, it will be nightfall any minute."

Zelda blinked then turned and strode into Lon Lon Ranch with Saria at her side.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In Lon Lon Ranch, a red-haired girl was singing softly to the horses and the cows. She seemed a bit sad though as Epona, her favorite horse wasn't there. She turned when she heard people entering the farm and swiftly drew her bow. She notched an arrow and closed her eyes as Fire elemental power entered the bow. "Who enters the Farm?"

Zelda waved her arms frantically, "Whoa Malon easy girl it's me!"

Malon pointed her bow at Saria, "And that one? She has a fairy like Link did! Why is she out of the forest?"

Zelda stood between the two of them, "This is Saria...Link's Childhood friend. She is also part Hylian...it'd take a long time to explain but I'll do my best. We are travelling to Hyrule Castle, but we needed a place to sleep for the night."

Malon lowered the bow and exclaimed, "Well why didn't you say that she was a friend of Link's? Any friend of yours and Link is a friend of mine." She raced up and hugged Saria and before the greenhaired girl knew what was going on, she was whisked into the barn.

Zelda blinked then followed a bit confused. Nothing could prepare her for what happened when she entered the barn.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malon said, "So Saria...ever have combat training?"

Saria blinked, "W-well a little. Link taught me some swordplay before he left the forest. Said something about evil coming to the Forest and I'd need to guard it. He had a metal shield in his right hand and the Kokiri Dagger in his left hand."

Malon blinked, "He couldn't wield that before...he must have practiced in Hyrule a bit to be able to wield it." She quickly picked up two bokans and said, "Well then...show me what you know!" She took a combat stance.

Saria took a slightly defensive stance and was stunned at the speed in which Malon attacked.

Zelda walked in to find the two of them slashing at each other with Bokans. She was blinking in surprise but grinned, "Really Malon? Right off the bat?"

The red haired girl dodged a horizontal swing and said, "She definitely learned from Link!" She jumped back as Saria did a spin slash.

Zelda laughed then said, "I'm going out on a night-time hunt. I swore that I'd guard Hyrule so I have to take one of the ponies and take out any of the Skeletons I see."

Malon blinked then said, "You sure you'll be alright?"

Zelda shouldered a small bow and said, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine Malon. I didn't watch Link for the short time he was training in the Castle Courtyard for nothing." She left outside and left the redhaired girl and Saria alone.

Saria flicked the Bokan and said, "Want to postpone this? I want to help Zelda!"

Malon yawned then said, "Sure why not...I could do with some killing of those Skeleton freaks of nature!" She walked out with Saria.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

A few minutes later, Zelda tore out of the Lon Lon Ranch and notched and arrow to her bow. Six skeletons unburrowed around her. She froze for a split second before she spun and fired two arrows in quick succession, taking out two of them.

As she turned she saw that one was about to strike her off the horse but as she braced for the impact, the skeleton exploded in front of her. She glanced around, her eyes were wide as saucers then she looked around for who had saved her, almost expecting it to be Link.

She didn't expect to see Malon holding her bow pointing it in her direction, "Really Zelda...you always do this. Rush in without thinking and unlike Link, you don't have the same level of courage to handle everything. You're supposed to be the wise one of the three."

A chill wind blew around the three girls until they saw something by the entrance to Zora's Domain that made the night seem all that much colder. Zelda leapt off her horse and drew her blade and charged towards the problem.

A Zoran female was in the middle of ten of the skeletons. She was wielding a rapier, "Oh come on now...is that all you jackasses have? Child Shadow Link was harder!" She quickly ducked under two swings of their bony arms and stabbed one through the gut, causing it to explode. She picked up a bone arm and chucked it like a boomerang cutting down two more. She spun to block one with her blade but found two swiftly advancing on each side. "Guess you guys just don't know when the quit huh?"

Zelda and Malon notched arrows to their bows while Saria closed her eyes and a green light surrounded her. She pointed her hand forward and a blast of leaves cut two more of them to pieces, while two arrows exploded the two that were about to attack the Zoran Female.

The Zora girl spun and saw the three girls advancing. "I take it you aren't in league with these monsters?"

Zelda said, "If we were, we certainly wouldn't have killed them...be on your guard, more are coming!"

The four girls stood in a square like pattern, facing the four compass directions, "Be ready and attack as one!" The Zoran girl exclaimed sternly.

Zelda smiled then drew her dagger as did Malon who had a dirk, but Saria had no close range weapon save her Deku Sticks. She had a plan though which would help them all.

Ten more skeletons popped up with a giant one lumbering behind it. She quickly tossed a Deku Nut in front of the Giant One and used Farore's Wind to blast apart one of the Skeletons what was holding an eight inch blade that fell to the ground. Before it vanished, Saria rolled grabbing it off the ground.

The Zoran female saw Saria attacking the giant one on her own. "Um girls...your green haired friend is attacking that thing!"

Zelda's eyes went as wide as saucers, "She'll get herself killed! We have to dispatch these little ones quickly and go to her aid!"

Malon slashed through one, "That could be tougher than you think! Kill one and three more pop up. I think that the big one is spawning them!"

Zelda swiftly pulled out an Ocarina and began to play a song, she had a plan. In a few seconds a powerful thunderstorm began to rage around them as a torrential downpour covered the girls and the skeleton...but what was significant was the lightening. She dove to the ground pulling the Zoran girl and Malon with her as lightning began striking the skeletons.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Saria dodged a lightning strike and pulled out a Deku Leaf and slid along the now wet terrain. She quickly began sending powerful blasts of wind at the Giant Skeleton. She growled, "If you think I'm going to fall just because you're big, you have another thing coming you giant pain in the butt!"

The Zoran female grinned, "I like this one...she's got spunk!" She leapt up and used her own Zoran abilities with water to slide alongside her.

Saria laughed, "This is incredible...I never thought fighting monsters would feel so fun!"

The Zoran female laughed, "I haven't had this much fun in a while either! Hey Fifty points to the person who takes it down!"

Saria glared, "You're on...hope you're no girly girl!"

The Zoran female's smile faded for a split second, "I'll show you who is a girly girl!" She flipped into the air and shot a powerful water stream knocking the Skeleton back but Saria was behind the Skeleton already and had steadied it with a Leaf Blast.

Zelda watched and sweatdropped, "Uhm...think we should just leave the big one to them then eh Malon?"

Malon shook her head, "What is up with those two? I didn't think they were so...violent!"

Zelda grinned, "Well I know who the Zoran female is now...it's Princess Ruto!"

Malon's jaw dropped, "THAT is Ruto? Wow she's just...so fast and agile. Yet she acts like a boy!"

Zelda nodded, "Yes...it was quite the trouble for the King. Even my father disapproves, but although I obey my father, it doesn't mean I always obey." She quickly pulled out her bow and fired an arrow taking out another skeleton next to Malon.

Malon fired a Fire Arrow at a Skeleton then quickly swapped off to Ice Arrows and fired that as well.

It was here that everything began to go horribly...horribly wrong...

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ruto quickly vaulted over a sword slash but saw the flat of the blade send Saria crashing into the nearby bridge. She slid over to her and checked her, "She's alive...but I have to act fast." She held her hands over Saria's body and began to glow blue as an aqua colored light began shining around the two.

Without the two girls attacking the big skeleton, Zelda and Malon quickly found themselves being overrun.

Zelda quickly fell to her knees when one finally got her in the side and Malon bravely pushed her against the trees and took Zelda's blade and began dual wielding, slashing at any skeleton that got close.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

And that'll do it for Chapter One. What did you all think? And what will happen to Zelda, Ruto, and the rest? Obviously they will survive (as they have to for the present timeline to occur) but how? Does Saria recover fast enough to help them? Or does someone else join in the fight?

Stay Tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Desert Fever

Legend of Zelda: Eternal Blue

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliated characters...I do however own any Original Characters I bring into the story-line. Suffice to say I am not gaining any profit from the story and it is purely for the enjoyment for others.

It's Rating is PG-13 and is set after Majora's Mask.

It will also have a sequel that will follow Link's Story in Twilight Princess (not the same Link in this story).

I do hope you enjoy...

Some of the chapters will be similar to this one, the one half being the present, the other half being a flashback to the past. The past time-line will eventually catch up with the present time-line and there will be no more split. I hope you enjoy the style, I am experimenting with it as it is Ocarina of Time based and I felt that a Time Split of two separate time-lines that are memories and current time-lines would make for an interesting read. The danger in the past may happen but readers will know that because they are alive in the present that none of them shall die in the past. The real question is how do they get out of their predicaments, and how does Zelda learn some of her new magic. She doesn't have as much magic as a child after all.

The flashbacks to the past focus heavily on different girls depending on which chapter it is. Believe it or not, there won't be much of Link for a while in the story. This is about the four girls that were left behind in Hyrule at least until Link finally returns.

He won't be involved in the past time-line unless it is a flashback to the events of Ocarina of Time (before Link drew the Master Sword!)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chapter Two: Desert Fever

Flashback Continued

Ruto had a blue energy field around her and Saria which was deflecting the Skeletons.

However Malon was starting to grow tired. She knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She could tell it was getting close to Dawn. She felt her limbs growing lethargic and feeling like she was wearing Iron Boots alongside Iron Gauntlets.

Saria's eyes snapped open and she slowly got to her feet. "Can't believe that giant Skeleton got the best of me."

Ruto pointed over her shoulder and Saria nodded in agreement.

The two girls stealthily crept behind the Skeletons then charged through their ranks. Ruto quickly tossed three bombs down and used the Zoran Boomerang to stun the Skeletons while Saria quickly played a Fairy Ocarina creating the Song of Storms again. This time, however she was not a happy girl.

Saria quickly climbed to the top of a nearby tree and held held up her Fairy Bow she had gotten out of the Forest Temple (remember in this time-line, Link has not set foot in the Forest Temple yet, thus the Fairy Bow was still within its hallowed trees). Lightning Struck the arrow she held up then she fired a lightning arrow hitting the Giant Skeleton in the head, freezing it with lightning.

Ruto grinned and charged forward slashing through the giant Skeleton, causing it to stumble.

Malon and the injured Zelda quickly fired an arrow each causing the Skeleton to go to its knees now. Saria dove from the tree and fired yet another lighning arrow into the head of the Skeleton.

Ruto knew it was nearly dead so she soared into the air and cut off its head and saw it roll to the ground in front of Zelda. The little skeletons froze then ran away as the sun broke through the horizon.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda slowly got to her feet holding her side, "Well...that was certainly eventful. You sure know how to pick your enemies...Princess Ruto."

Ruto's face showed no emotion for a moment then she flashed Zelda a grin, "Maybe I do...but you certainly are more ferocious than I thought possible from the Princess of our Realm. The biggest shock is this green haired wonder...she kinda reminds me of a female Link, doesn't she?"

Malon's eyes regarded Saria with a fondness, "That she does...she certainly is an interesting girl. Where did you find her Zelda?"

Zelda said, "That's the funny thing, I was visiting the Forest to check on the Great Deku Tree as a last request to Link before he left and I bumped into her shaking at the entrance. Apparently they banished her."

Saria suddenly felt herself swept into a hug from Malon, "You poor thing, no wonder you were upset when you first entered the farm."

Ruto laughed, "Looks like Saria has a new best friend...or should I say best friends. Funny isn't it...Two princesses, a Kokiri and a farm girl. No one would have seen the four of us becoming friends."

Zelda yawned, "Come on everyone, let's get the horses back to Lon Lon Ranch, then head to Hyrule Castle."

Saria went to Zelda and closed her eyes, a green wind began blowing around them. When she was done, Zelda felt her side in wonder and bewilderment. The injury was fully gone.

The green haired girl smiled, "All Kokiri have the ability to heal. We just never can really broadcast it as we can't leave the forest...normally anyways. Besides I'm not fully Kokiri, or so said the Deku Sprout."

The four entered Hyrule Castle, after Malon explained that the horses were already back at Lon Lon Ranch.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Present Time

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Present Time Ages

Zelda - Eighteen  
>Ruto - Seventeen<br>Malon - Sixteen  
>Saria - Eighteen<br>Darunia - Forty-Three  
>Impa - Deceased<br>Rauru - Infinite  
>Nabooru - Twenty-Two<p>

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda shook her head and then looked at the two women at her side. They were riding in Triforce Formation with Ruto leading the charge. She was always amazed at Ruto's fierce tenacity and determination to get the mission done, no matter what it entailed.

She looked over at Malon. The girl may be an affectionate type, but she was brilliant with a bow and was not bad with a sword either. She also would do anything to protect them all. Honestly the red-headed teen who was the youngest of the group was also the most compassionate.

Her mind turned to Saria. Her thoughts of the green haired girl always filled her with amazement. Just when she thought she had seen it all, Saria would pull some new attack out of nowhere. She still remembered seeing Saria flying down from the tree firing lightning arrows at the Giant Skeleton. She had to admit, she probably wouldn't be riding with them, had they all not watched each others backs.

She turned her gaze back to Ruto who was riding hard and fast. It was apparent that Ruto would have hated herself if she had to marry someone her father picked. She knew just how much Ruto idolized Link...hell they all did. She thought to herself about how much Link had impacted all their lives, even though he had only met Ruto for one day, Malon for the equivalent of three, and Zelda herself only knew him for about a week. Yet here they were, risking their lives just for the chance to find him.

Malon said softly, "Girls...I've been wondering something for a while now. What do we do about Link? I mean all four of us have feelings for him."

Zelda answered bluntly, "We find out how he feels...Zelda mentioned it earlier, I don't care what happens if he cares for us all equally. If he does pick one of us then we stay close. No matter what, our bond will never be broken. We determined that at the Temple of Time years ago when we defeated the monster that was trying to invade the Sacred Realm."

Ruto answered from the front, "If I know Link...he wouldn't want to hurt us...so he'd probably not be able to tell us one way or the other...which means there's only one of us girls that can get it out of him..."

Malon shook her head, "Saria huh? She has known him the longest."

Zelda said, "Still I don't think we should just try to force it out of him. If we do, we may just scare him away. I mean have any of you ever seen a guy like Link go from no girlfriends to suddenly having four women who love him? It would scare most men away."

Ruto beamed, "True that...however I doubt he'd complain. He'd have a half Kokiri, a Hylian Princess, a Farm girl with a heart of gold...and a Zoran Princess at his side...how many males would ever complain about that. Not to mention all but the Zoran Princess are beautiful."

Malon flicked her red hair back and let it blow in the wind, "Are you insane Ruto? You're probably the most beautiful girl here."

Zelda smiled, "I have to agree with Malon and Saria would as well. You were always the most beautiful of the group of us."

Ruto shrugged, "I never thought of myself as attractive...just as a Zora."

Malon said, "And that's part of the charm." She laughed as the three of them entered Gerudo Desert.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile in the Sacred Realm

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Saria looked at the deceased Impa and couldn't hold back anymore. She began crying even harder with Rauru supporting her steps.

Darunia roared suddenly, "Impa would not wish for you to weep so much Saria. She didn't make sure that strike hit her for you to cry all the time." His eyes were gentle though, "She knew what she was doing when she made certain you were in the back of the group this entire trip. You are still young and, dare I say it...yes I dare...beautiful as well. Impa made certain the youth survived so that Hyrule would remain strong. Besides Impa will always be reincarnated."

Saria sniffled and said, "I kn-know that but she was my friend."

Rauru frowned, "Darunia is right...Impa was a warrior and died bringing peace to Hyrule. There can be no greater honor."

Saria wiped her tears, "Yeah...I knew when we entered here that there was a chance not all of us may survive. It's why I insisted that Zelda and Ruto remained out in Hyrule. I didn't want to take the chance of our Princesses. Not to mention they are my dearest friends."

Darunia smiled, "Yes you four have grown really close...and all four of you are beautiful women. Anyone would be lucky to be with you girls. Of course I get the feeling with you girls it may be a package deal. If you can't get along with one of the four, then you are out of the running for relationships."

Saria's watery glance looked down signaling he was right.

Rauru exclaimed, "Of course I heard that the Sage of Time and the Sage of Water argued with our Sage of the Forest for a good hour in the Temple of Time before they finally acquiesced to letting Saria embark on the mission."

Darunia's face said it all, he was passive until he said, "Only reason they agreed to Saria going was because she pointed out they needed a force of Nature, not just the Forces of Light, Shadow and Fire. Nabooru couldn't leave with the festival of the Gerudo so close at hand and Saria was determined to protect Zelda and Ruto at all costs, so after that long hour, they finally agreed the Sage of the Forest would come on the mission."

Saria's eyes turned skyward to the golden sky, "Did we make a mistake? Should we have just finished him in Hyrule?"

Rauru shook his head, "Only one place can finish a man like Ganondorf if he cannot be slain by the Master Sword. It took all the magic of the seven sages to open the portal without releasing the Master Sword. With the Hero of Time gone, we had no other option."

Saria knelt and picked up a golden rock and stared at it, "Funny isn't it? This world is so similar to the Light World...and yet it is so different..." She tossed the rock and a split second after it was tossed, it froze in position in the air. Then it vanished and reappeared where it had once laid. Saria shook her head, "For the sacred realm...this world seems almost lifeless...like a shallow husk of the Light World."

Darunia said, "It is unsettling isn't it? Who knows what the future will bring? With Ganondorf sealed within the Twilight Realm..."

Saria growled, "For what? That poor world is now the target of his evil desires! If I can find a way, I will bring balance to all the worlds!"

Rauru smiled, "Spoken like a true hero. Link would be proud."

Saria flushed then looked ahead to the Temple of Time...it was one of her homes away from home. True the first time she went through, she had fought tooth and nail to get through it. She had to use all of the ingenuity and courage she had gathered throughout the past seven years and from what she had seen of Link...but it was not an easy target. She also knew that shortly Malon would be undergoing her own journey through one of the temples.

She thought back a bit to when Ruto first went through the Water Temple. The girl had been merely fourteen and yet she had crushed everything in her path. She was unstoppable.

Zelda herself had gone through the Shadow Temple and although had been injured badly, had emerged triumphant with the Hover Boots and Lens of Truth in hand.

Then she thought to the first time she fought through the Forest Temple herself. It had been a hard battle for her, especially fighting her greatest enemy of all time. She had fought Shadow Link once in the Forest Temple. He had been harder than the boss as he had used manipulation as well as his own skills to falter her attacks. It was only through combining Archery with her own swordplay that she had overcame the trial. She had been awarded the Forest Medallion and the Fairy Bow that she had gotten from the chest when she was merely a child.

The three remaining sages entered the Temple of Time and Saria knelt by the pedestal where a broken crystal had laid there through Time Immemorial. It was the very crystal where the very first Zelda had ever been encased. She marveled as she ran her fingers along the crystal's edges.

Rauru said, "Incredible is it not? She sealed herself away for one thousand years in the past and awoke in the time-line of the Skyward Sword. Link and Zelda themselves sealed away the evil that threatened to destroy all of the realms...the Sky Realm was soon after sent crashing to the ground below as a penance for allowing the darkness to take hold in the skies above."

Saria sighed, "I wonder if I would have had the courage to do what needed to be done, those many years ago."

Darunia put his hand on her shoulder, "With the kind of woman you are, I have no doubt you would."

Saria turned to the Goron and hugged him as best she could. She had grown quite attached to the loveable lug.

The three sages entered the final chamber and Saria ran her fingers along the Master Sword's blade, "I promise you that you will be free one day, Master Sword of Time." She smiled then she nodded as the portal opened. Saria and Darunia stepped through the portal with the deceased Impa on the Goron's shoulder.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back with the girls in the desert, things had gone from bad to worse. When they weren't being attacked, they were being hit with sandstorms from all directions. Battered and weary, the three girls nestled inside a stone tower that had once been an entrance to a great Temple, traveled a long time in the past by a hero named Link. This particular Link had been from the Skyward Sword era and had been the first Link to ever save the world.

Zelda mused upon his journey and remembered what her ancestor had done and knew that someday another Zelda would have a similar trial.

Malon stood in the stone tower and said, "Ruto...loan me your Longshot."

Ruto blinked then handed over the Longshot.

Malon turned to Zelda, "And I need the Hover Boots along with the Lens of Truth."

Zelda, so startled by her stern and abrupt change of nature, handed over the two items without a second thought. She said, "Malon...what are you planning?"

Malon said, "Await me in this location...I shall not tarry long." She turned to face them, her fiery red hair flowing in the wind with the sunset behind her, "The final temple...must be overcome. It is there that the final Medallion...the Spirit Medallion shall be gathered."

Zelda blinked, "But that would turn you into the Spirit Sage. Isn't it Nabooru's job to perform that task?"

Malon shook her head, "If we wait for Nabooru, we won't have the Mirror Shield and the Silver Gauntlets. I have a bad feeling that Link is trapped behind something that even he cannot get out of. No matter what, I will succeed." She ran her fingers along a blade she had worked together with the Goron atop of Death Mountain to create. It was a similar blade to the Master Sword...and yet it was different. It contained the Spirit of the Twili...otherwise known as the Twilight Sword.

Malon had traveled to the heart of the Sacred Realm and met with the Princess of the Twilight Realm. She could only speak with her voice, who sounded a bit child-like in nature, but it was apparent that time moved slower for them as she had been already alive for around one hundred years. She had seen the Four Sword drawn and the four Links save Hyrule from the deadly powers of Vaati and agreed to embue the sword with the power of the Twilight. The sword was the only other entrance into the Twilight Realm and Malon intended to become its guardian and protector.

She spun and said, "Zelda...Ruto...be safe. Oh and Ruto...please head for the Oasis in the next half day. You need the water to rejuvenate your skin." She took off like a rocket, firing across the desert with the Longshot at full power.

She shot from pole to pole with a surprising agile nature. As she fell, her longshot was already fired at the next pole. So her journey had begun...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

One hour henceforth she found herself standing in front of the great entrance to the Spirit Temple. She saw the two witches staring at her from the top of the tower. "Twinrova!" She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the temple, "I come to take my prize! The Medallion that you so in turn guard for the soon to be deceased Ganondorf! Prepare yourselves!"

They vanished from the rock face and Malon knew that her entrance into the temple would not be easy. It was the hardest temple in all of Hyrule. It combined time aspects that normally required the combined effort of a child and an adult to succeed. She had no clue how she would get into those small areas.

She heard a strange music hitting the area and spun to the stone circle near the foot of the temple and saw a young girl appear there. She had pale skin and her hair was red, similar to Malon's hair. Her eyes sparkled with adventure.

Malon instantly drew her blade but the girl held a shield ahead of her, it had a symbol which was a blast from the past, quite literally. It was the Skyward Symbol from the far distant past.

Malon slowly lowered her blade, "Who...are you?

The girl smiled and drew a dirk that was made from a material that seemed to shine, "Through the magic of Rauru, Light Sage as well as the Sage of Time, I have been brought from my stasis in which I was encapsulated millenia ago."

Malon's eyes went wide, "You're..."

She laughed softly, "That's right...I am none other than the daughter of King Twili. By the powers granted to me by the Sage of Light and this magic mirror, I have the ability to enter the Light World with a form of my own. You should recognize my voice...after all I embued your blade with its power."

Malon instantly hugged her, "MIDNA is that really you? Wow you're...really here!"

Midna said, "Rauru warned me that by completing this temple, my body would age five years. I will be seventeen once I leave this temple."

Malon beamed, "Then we will have the cycle of princesses together at last!"

Midna flashed a grin and said, "Indeed...however we also have to find that Link guy. I have a vested interest in him after all. He was the one who enabled that freak Ganondorf to be sealed within my realm so to speak."

Malon laughed and took the girl's hand and saw Kaepora above them. "Oy Kaepora! I need some help!"

The owl flew down and landed in front of her. She never grew tired of looking at him and gave him a hug. The owl wrapped a wing around the two girls then he said, "What is your need young Farm girl?"

Malon said, "In the Stone Tower...Zelda and Ruto are waiting for me. I need you to let them ride you to the Oasis. Ruto can't survive too much longer without water."

Kaepora said, "I shall go at once...ahh Midna it is a surprise to see you outside the Twilight Realm."

Midna smiled and vanished then reappeared behind Kaepora, "I will be heading into the temple now...with Malon...but when I return, I shall not be the same girl I once was."

Kaepora took off with a huge burst of wind that nearly blew Malon back. After she recovered she raced up to the entrance and both the girls drew their blades upon entry.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto shuddered in the now cool air of the nighttime. "It is getting cold, at least I won't bake now."

Zelda said, "Don't get complacent. We still need a place to sleep and a place for you to slip into water. I believe we should head to the Oasis."

Ruto said, "And which way is that, huh Zelda?"

Zelda shrugged then she suddenly had an idea, "Ruto...your fins react to water don't they? They will guide us. Just focus on the dampness of the air."

Ruto beamed then hugged Zelda for a split second and focused on the way her fins felt the coolest. "To the west...it should be around a few sand dunes that way. Only problem is, the Sandstorm is viscious this time of year. If only we had someone who knew this desert."

It was then that they heard something overhead. They both drew bows but then Zelda cried out, "Hold your arrow Ruto! It's Kaepora the owl."

Ruto held her head, "You mean that really overtalkative bird? What is he going to do?"

Zelda couldn't hold back a laugh, "Ruto that was mean!"

Ruto shrugged, "Sorry, I'm bluntly honest, you know that!"

Zelda kissed the owl on his cheek when he landed.

Kaepora said, "I have a message from Malon...Farm girl from outside the Spirit Temple. She and Midna have entered the Spirit Temple and I have been asked to take both of you to the Oasis where she will meet you upon completing her quest."

Zelda slipped and was caught by Ruto, "M-Midna? She's...here in the Light World? But how? She's the Twilight Princess herself!"

Kaepora said, "Apparently Rauru has invoked the Magic Mirror power, and I spied the Moon Orb on her. Apparently she can keep her true form in our world now and can go back and forth twixt the two worlds at ease."

Ruto beamed, "Let me guess though, she has to return for a day after a small period?"

Kaepora said, "My knowledge of those magical artifacts is limited...however I would assume based upon similar objects that she would be able to remain here for a week, then have to return for a day to recover in the Twilight Realm. Course if she returned for an hour or two each day, then she wouldn't need the full day."

Zelda nodded, "That sounds about right." She helped Ruto on and Kaepora said, "Hold on my charming princesses!"

The two girls clung to him while he shot through the sky like a streak of brown before he landed in the Oasis. He looked at both of them, "There is plenty of food around this oasis, as well as fish within. Eat and be merry, I shall await the two girls outside the Spirit Temple." He took off, returning to the Spirit Temple.

Ruto dove into the water immediately and sighed underwater in relief. Zelda even stripped and got into the water. The two princesses began splashing each other playfully.

Ruto smirked, "Hey Zelda...you know I can actually let you swim underwater for as long as you want..."

Zelda flushed, "Doesn't that involve kissing?"

Ruto nodded, "Well yeah...I have to put oxygen in you somehow right?"

Zelda gulped, "Uh...sure...why not."

The two went underwater and explored the deep oasis. Zelda marvelled at the coral reefs that were in the desert, receiving kisses from Ruto every now and they so she could keep oxygen in her body.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Malon and Midna examined the first room. Midna said, "In order for you to get further, we will need to get the Silver Gauntlets. Luckily the Twilight Realm is different from the Light World. Hold onto me and watch to see for yourself."

Malon took Midna's hand and watched as Midna held the Mirror of Light above her head. It shone in light then the world became dark around them. "Welcome to the Twilight Realm. Because you were touching me when we entered, you are protected."

Malon looked around her and marvelled at the differences. First of all, the world felt all disorienting due to light and shadows being separate and the smallest amount of light was blinding. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light change, she noticed that it was golden, much like the Sacred Realm according the Ruto and the others. She also noticed there was an entrance on the left they could both go through. Malon beamed, "I get it...there are different doors in the Twilight Realm!"

Midna nodded, "That is right...things are different here...we can change back and forth at will so we will be utilizing it in order to go further if there are spots that only children can go through. I'm small, but I'm not that small!"

Malon grinned and they both swiftly opened the door then reverted back to the Light World using the Magic Mirror.

Midna said, "Use caution and let's move forward!" She drew her twilight dirk which would undergo a powerful transformation upon completion of this temple...it'd become the Spirit Sabre. She looked ahead and said, "Ahh...Bobokins. These shouldn't be too hard."

Malon flashed a wiry grin then said, "I'll take the left, let's go!" She drew her own blade, the Twilight Sword and said, "Thanks for this again Midna!"

Midna's eyes widened, "You actually kept that? Unless it is purified, it can corrupt the soul. I thought I warned you about that."

Malon shrugged, "I will have it purified after this battle, it's one of the first times I've ever used it." She dashed forward cutting through the Bobokins on the left with ease.

Midna shook her head, "Stubborn girl..." She vanished then appeared on the other side of the Bobokins on the right. She began to sheathe her blade and as it clicked, all the Bobokins fell, sliced in two. "Zantetsuken...a very dangerous move." She smirked as she they headed forward.

So it fell to pass that they went through five more rooms, with various enemies. Malon used the Longshot and her bow to take out most of the enemies, while Midna guarded her close range with the Twilight Dirk.

Moreover soon they entered a room and Malon shrank back when she saw it. It didn't seem altogether dangerous...that would not last long.

Midna raced forward towards the large treasure chest that surely contained a key to the room where the Silver Gauntlets were located, however she was held fast by Malon who said, "Hold...this is not a simple matter. Look above you!"

Midna's eyes glanced towards the ceiling and saw holes in the ceiling, "So? Those are holes. What about it?"

Malon tossed a Deku Nut at the treasure chest and they saw spikes shoot out from the holes then retract. "See? They react when someone takes the chest."

Midna thought, running her fingers along the mirror then suddenly vanished.

Malon waited breathlessly until Midna returned.

Midna then exclaimed, "I have the solution. It's a gamble, however I have bombed the back wall in the Twilight Realm version of this room. I have a feeling if we open both chests in the realms at the same time, the spikes will not fall in both rooms. Worst case I'll come back to the Light Realm and yank you into the Twilight Realm for us to escape through the bombed wall."

Malon said, "Where does it lead?"

Midna stated, "It leads into the next chamber, which will circle back to the main entrance...we may have to go through the dungeon once more to reach the room just prior to this one in order to open the left hand locked door."

Malon nodded, "Alright...so how do we know when to open the chest?"

Midna handed Malon a small blue stone, "This is a Spirit Stone...it is a fragment of an ancient stone of the past which was used to predict the time up on Skyloft. It has been refined for us to talk to each other when necessary from a distance.

Malon nodded and Midna continued, "I will count down from three...on zero open the chest and watch the ceiling, if it starts coming down on your end, call out for me and I'll come back and drag you to the Twilight Realm and we will retreat through the bombed door."

Malon walked up to the chest and stood before it as Midna vanished and did the same in the Twilight Realm."

Midna counted, "Three...Two...One...Zero!" Both girls swiftly opened the chests and withdrew the contents. Midna's was the Magic Wand, thought lost to Hyrule centuries prior...and Malon's was of course the key.

Malon looked up and saw that the spikes did indeed appear and they began to slowly move their way down. She looked around her and saw that the doors had sealed themselves. She quickly held the stone to her chest and called, "Midna...the spikes are coming!"

Midna meanwhile was in a bind, she couldn't warp back so long as there was an enemy in the room. The problem was there was an Iron Knuckle bearing down on her, the spikes were also slowly coming down. She knew she had only four minutes to take out this Iron Knuckle, get Malon to the Twilight Realm and get out of the room before they were both killed.

Malon heard heavy breathing from the other side and she figured out what was going on. She had to think fast and on her feet, then she saw something she knew would slow down the spikes. She whipped out her bow and fired an arrow straight at the eye. The spikes began to retreat, but she knew it would automatically come back down after a while. She was glad she still had thirty arrows left, so she knew she'd be able to buy Midna the time she needed.

Meanwhile in the Twilight Realm...

Midna quickly dodged a slash from the giant sword but was caught in the chest by a swing from its Hammer. She slid through a pillar and coughed up a small amount of blood. She shook her head and growled, "You're going to die...I promise you that much!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto meanwhile was sighing in relief in the cool water and looked at Zelda, "Don't you think they are taking an awfully long time?"

Zelda frowned, "Yes...it is taking them quite a while. I just hope Malon and Midna are alright. I still can't believe the Twilight Princess is in Hyrule now. I didn't think it was possible."

Ruto yawned then said, "She must have figured out a way...I'm definitely impressed. I could just relax in this cool water for the next six hours so it doesn't bother me."

However that was not to pass either...for at that moment two large sand creatures emerged from the dunes.

Zelda instantly drew her blade. She had to get it reforged later, but for now it was sufficient at its task.

Ruto also shot out of the water and drew the Aquarian Scimitar. She had gotten very used to the style of weapons used by the Gerudo thanks to her experience and training under Nabooru.

The two girls faced across from the two Sand Golems. Ruto watched their movements carefully then charged water energy into her blade and shot through, "Freezing Ray!" She called as she spun her blade freezing one solid. Zelda charged through with a powerful lightning shock-wave emanating from her blade. They saw one Sand Golem collapse and turned towards the other one.

They charged at the same time this time, wanting to eliminate both their enemies as quickly as possible. As they finished off the second one, they saw the first one getting back up.

Ruto cursed and Zelda's eyes went wide as the second one started to get back up.

Zelda grimaced, "The legendary Sand Golems...they are supposedly invincible...Link would have found a way to defeat them. There must be a weakness somewhere!"

Ruto growled, "Yeah it's by destroying every molecule of them!" She raised her saber to the heavens and shouted, "Heaven Strike!" Blue lightning began flashing onto the blade charging through Ruto's very body. She shot forward using a powerful Zoran Thunder Blast to make both Sand Golems collapse at the same time. She panted for a few seconds then slipped back in the water to recover her energy as it restored her body and mind.

Zelda stood between the pool and the Sand Golems. She knew that if the pool was destroyed, they would never be able to defeat the Golems and even if they did, they wouldn't have water to drink and recover with.

The Golems rose again from their stupor.

Zelda held her blade in a defensive stance, "How are we to defeat monsters such as these?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yes I know I'm evil...but the present time-line must halt there...for there is the past to consider...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile back in the past...

Zelda - Eleven  
>Ruto - Ten<br>Malon - Nine  
>Saria - Eleven<br>Darunia - Thirty-Six  
>Impa - Fourty-Two<br>Rauru - Infinite  
>Nabooru – Fifteen<p>

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda winced as she saw her father's face contort with fury. Her foolish behavior had put him beside himself with worry and fright for his little girl.

Zelda gulped and said, "But father, had I done nothing, Ruto would have been killed..."

The king growled and interrupted her, "But NOTHING Zelda! I don't care what you thought you were doing! You could have been hurt...you could have been KILLED! You also nearly got the Farm girl killed as well as this other girl. What in the hell were you thinking?" He glared angrily at all four of them who cringed at his sight.

He snapped his fingers and said, "Guards...take Zelda to the prison cell. Maybe a night in there will remind her that she must not go off on her own where she can be killed, not without bringing Guards with her at the very least."

The guards saluted and dragged off Zelda who was glaring angrily at her father.

Ruto said, "If it pleases you sire, I'd like to point out that Zelda was perfectly safe until she saw myself being besieged by skeletal warriors. She dove in with her two friends to help me"

The King smiled and said, "I am well aware of that...you need not worry about Zelda. She will be out of the cell within an hour. I know she is just trying to protect the people...we just don't have enough soldiers to handle all the monsters that continue to increase in population."

Ruto stated, "Still I..."

They were interrupted by the entrance doors to the throne room nearly flying off their hinges. It was here that a beautiful young woman of fifteen with long red hair had raced up, while panting. She knelt before the King while catching her breath. "Ganondorf moves...he is aiming to attack the Kokiri Forest...apparently he's looking for the Sage of the Forest."

The King stroked his chin, "The forest is an hour's march away, however it will take a few to mobilize the army and prepare defenses in case of back strikes. How far away is he?"

The young woman said, "Two hours at best..."

The King frowned, "It will take three for us to arrive in total...an hour..."

Ruto grinned, "I believe I may have a solution...If I may your highness...

The King nodded and Ruto stood.

She said, "If I head out immediately, I can be there in an hour and forty five minutes with fifty of my best soldiers from the Zora's Domain. There is a warp that leads to the woods. If we take the west exit after the warp, we will be in Kokiri Forest. We can set up defenses and await your arrival."

The King blinked, "Are you sure you can make it?"

Ruto smirked, "Thirty minutes to make it to Zora's domain and an hour to mobilize? Easily only fifteen minutes to arrive in a good ambush point. I will set up headquarters actually within the Lost Woods...as that will be Ganondorf's target. The Sage of the Forest is located within the Forest Temple...or so the fool is led to believe."

Nabooru grinned, "Actually that is precisely his target...his orders were to ignore the Kokiri Forest and immediately head into the Lost Woods."

Saria paled, "But...the Great Deku tree said something to me...that my family line is meant to guard the forest..."

Ruto looked at her and said, "That would make you the very Sage of the Forest he wishes to kill or capture."

The King said, "What is your name miss?"

Saria bowed and said, "S-Saria sire please don't let anything happen to my forest."

The King said, "Do you know the Lost Woods well?"

Saria nodded, "I know them like the back of my hand..."

The King said, "Then you shall ride alongside Princess Zelda and lead the army through the forest. I do not want you to let anyone know that you are the Sage of the Forest...if word reaches Ganondorf's ears, he will attack you without hesitation."

Saria bowed, "As the King commands."

He turned to his guard, "Fetch Serenity and tell her to prepare the men for combat. Also tell the prodigy to meet up for arming."

The Guard saluted and left, leaving the Throne room in a major hurry.

The King said, "I must help prepare the forces. Saria...Ruto and Malon it was correct? I need the three of you to prepare your defences. Malon I will be asking you to oversee arming the knights and keeping an eye on Hyrule while the army marches to defend the forest."

Malon blinked, "Aren't you staying your majesty?"

He shook his head, "I have to head to Lake Hylia for an important errand of my own. It has something to do with the water level...apparently it has been dropping and I was asked to see why.

Ruto bowed then left the throne room and left Hyrule Castle Town in a hurry.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Malon had begun to prep the warriors for combat when a girl, not much older than she was, with long blue hair had walked up.

She held out her hands, "My blade and shield if you please kind girl."

Malon stared, "Aren't you a little young to be fighting alongside the army?"

The girl said, "I'll have you know, I'm the best swordarm in the entire kingdom...I even surpass Serenity in combat.

Malon smiled and said, "Really now...I bet you couldn't have beaten Fairy Boy in a duel."

The girl blinked, "Who is that?"

Malon fell over and then got back up, "His name is Link...and he could beat every soldier in Hyrule with a hand tied behind his back."

The girl smirked, "He'd be a fun fight. Well then let's see if you can even keep up..."

Malon picked up two blades from the armory and the two began to flash steel towards one another. After about five minutes they were at a deadlock until the blue haired girl swapped hands to her left.

She said, "Time to get serious!" She slashed the ground sending a shock-wave towards Malon. The nine year old girl, who had had some training from Link sidestepped the wave only to find herself pinned to the wall with a blade at her throat.

Malon's eyes went wide, "You use the left handed sword style...like Link!"

The girl brushed her hair back and it was then that Malon saw it, apart from the hair color, her face looked very similar. Malon's face paled, "Are...are you..."

She said, "The one and only...I'm Link's blood sister. Name is Luna...nice to meetcha!"

Malon squealed then hugged Luna with extreme glee.

Luna gasped, "Easy there! Jeez!"

Malon let her go slowly and exclaimed softly while blushing, "Sorry I just...didn't think he had a sister."

Luna said, "I doubt even Link knows. It's part of why I'm so deadly with a blade...now you going to give me my sword or not? it's the one with the Royal Symbol and the Triforce Symbol etched into it."

Malon blinked, "Wait but that's a Legendary Blade."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Not the Master Sword...that one!" She pointed to a blade behind Malon.

The sword glowed with a strange color and there were runes on the blade. Malon picked it up and stared at it then her hands began to shake, "The Seasons Blade...I haven't seen anyone be able to properly wield this...nor has anyone in my family."

Luna took it from her hands and said, "It is my blade...it can control the very seasons...I can utilize the four weathers of Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Between that and my own powerful sword skills and the abilities with other tools, I am nigh on impossible to beat."

Malon grinned, "Now if only one of us could get the Sword of Time we'd be unstoppable!"

Luna laughed then kissed Malon on the cheek, "I like you! I think we will get along famously." She walked off and Malon watched her go, "She's going to be beautiful when she finishes growing up."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto meanwhile had made her way up to Zora's Domain in record time. She had eaten of the Guppy Fruit which incredibly increased metabolism and speed of a Zora at the expense of being more tired later. She used that then called for an alert.

Within two minutes, ten soldiers raced to her side. One saluted, "Yes Princess Ruto?"

She said, "Get forty more of our finest warriors...we take the warp to Lost Woods the moment you are ready."

A soldier said, "Are you daft Princess? Why are we heading there? It isn't our fight."

Ruto growled, "Its our fight because I SAY its our fight...now if you want to stay behind soldier, then fine. Get me forty-one soldiers and you hide here like a little girl, but I'm going to fight and I'm leading fifty soldiers. Now move out!"

The soldiers quickly went to gather the other soldiers. The one that spoke out against her princess stayed behind while all fifty went to her side.

Ruto grinned, "Ready girls? Let's protect that Forest! We move and hide in the trees at the Sacred Grotto! A kind Kokiri will be showing us the way!"

The fifty went inside the warp and came out in the forest.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

They swiftly followed Mido who had agreed to meet her when she mentioned who she was. Mido couldn't stop staring at Ruto though.

Ruto grinned, "Sorry Mido...you may be kinda adorable, but you will never age, meanwhile I will fully grow into a grown Zora woman. Thus we could never be...just take us to the Sacred Grotto and return to Kokiri Forest without delay. We are doing this to protect your forest."

Mido led them the full way there and then ran back to Kokiri Forest while Ruto pointed to the trees, "Archers get up in those trees and prepare for it. Soldiers...I want you at the choke point. Nothing gets through, no matter what we have to do!"

The archers climbed the trees, a bit shakily because they weren't used to trees. When they were in position, they notched arrows to their bows.

Ruto meanwhile drew her short blade and stood at the forefront in front of the twenty warriors. She then looked at her warriors and touched one of them to stand beside her. She looked at her best warrior, "I want you to head back to the Forest Temple...just in case one gets through. Whatever happens...you will not allow any Gerudo into that Temple is that clear? It will be your job to ensure that if we miss one that she gets eliminated or broken so she refuses to fight any longer, whichever comes first!"

The Zoran female saluted, "Yes my princess! I shall not fail you." She turned and bounded through the area, dodging the Deku Scrubs and making her way to the entrance.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ganondorf meanwhile had entered the forest already and was heading towards the Sacred Grotto.

He ordered, "Remember we may have an defensive army waiting for us. Slaughter them all and leave no quarter understood girls?"

They saluted as they marched. A young woman with long pink hair was leading them. Her name was Selenis. "Alright girls...we will arrive at the Sacred Grotto in five minutes...the battle will begin if there's a defensive army to greet us, if any girl breaks through the line, make for the Forest Temple without Delay."

They were ready to do what it took.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile in Hyrule field...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda had been let out of the cell and the situation had been explained fully to her. She quickly drew her own blade and got on her horse, "To the woods...protect the Forest Shrine at all costs my soldiers!" She smiled as they all began to ride at full speed towards the Deku Forest. Malon, Serenity and Luna were alongside her. Saria then got on a brown horse with a white blaze. She looked like Epona, but it was not that horse. It was Epona's brother, Epoch.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto heard the marching of feet and she held her blade skywards. A rainstorm began to move in and thunder began flashing around them. The water was preventing fire from starting, but visibility was already poor. She didn't even say a word, but her blade held up said it all. "Hold..."

Ganondorf came through the final entrance to find the Zorans waiting for him. He began laughing, "Twenty fishes? That's ALL? Alright girls...crush them all! Show them the meaning of true power!"

The girls were about to rush when they halted. They saw that Ruto was staring them all down.

Ruto said softly, but loud enough to be heard over the rain and the thunder, "I shall slay any girl who takes a step further. Return to your homelands...this is your one...and only warning!"

The girls laughed then they began to rush towards them, fifty soldiers ready to cut down their enemies.

Ruto slashed her sword, "Attack!" Arrows began raining from the trees and Ruto charged forward, leaving her soldiers behind to guard the choke point. She ducked under a sword slash and deftly countered, cutting the girl in the side. She spun slashed sending the girl's now dead body into a tree.

She spun her blade, "Next?"

The smiles on the Gerudo's faces fell and they looked to Ganondorf who stepped forward, "This one...is mine...take out her soldiers and get to that Temple!"

Ganondorf charged forward and caught his blade on the Zoran Princess' blade.

The two began dancing a deadly dance of steel. Ruto planted her feet and did a swift upwards slash then quickly cut back downwards. It was one of her moves, the Twin Slash.

Ganondorf, however, was unfazed and dodged both slashes then punched her back. He growled, "Do not think you can beat me, stupid fish!"

Ruto's eyes blazed, "Don't...ever call me a fish you Sand bastard!"

Ganondorf scowled then slashed at her with full force. Ruto had barely managed to bring her own blade up in her defense.

Ruto found herself sliding back. Her eyes flashed backwards to her sword fighters who were holding off the Gerudo army bravely, but they would not last forever. "Archers fire!" She slashed her sword downwards and a shower of arrows flooded the sky again. Thirty archers were no joke it would seem. They had begun their fire and reload pattern.

Ganondorf went up to a tree with an archer in it and grabbed it in his hands and tore it from the roots and slammed it on the ground, killing a Zoran archer.

Ruto dashed forward at full speed and she realized at this point, she had to keep Ganondorf busy, or he'd kill her archers one by one. She slashed faster so that her sword was almost a blur.

The rain began pouring even heavier now. This was partly good for the Zorans as they grew stronger when they were wet from water. That didn't make their job any easier, even with the cover fire of archers, they were outnumbered four to one. They had counted well over 200 Gerudo there.

One of the invaders did a flip off a tree and shot past the soldiers. She began making her way to the temple.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The best soldier in the Zoran army was waiting for her at the final clearing before the temple. She drew her blade, "You will not go further...Gerudo!"

The girl smirked, "You really want to fight me?"

The Zoran soldier, Aquaria smiled, "Fight you? No...I will destroy you!" She dashed forward, her sword crackling with lightning and began slashing at blinding speed.

The Gerudo girl who was named Selenis began to dodge the slashes but knew she couldn't dodge forever. Selenis began to go on the offensive.

Aquaria began to parry with swift slashes of her blade. The two began to move in slow circles around each other.

Selenis smirked, "You know if you get to the other side, I can just turn and enter the Temple."

Aquaria laughed, "You'd be dead before you entered the temple should you try it. Only way in that temple is to go through me!"

Selenis glared then rushed towards her opponent.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto was starting to get weary. She had already been fighting Ganondorf for a straight fifteen minutes, but the man didn't seem to have any limit to his strength.

Ganondorf roared with laughter, "Is this all you have Fish girl? I thought you'd be stronger. I've been toying with you this entire time and you're already starting to get tired."

Ruto's eyes went wide as she saw he was holding his blade in his left hand. Ruto switched arms and smiled, "I'm not done yet...don't count me out until the Goddess sings!"

Ganondorf eyed her down and then smirked, "Very well...come at me with your best technique...when it fails, you will know the full extent of my power..."

Ruto grinned...it was precisely what she wanted. She held her blade towards the sky and lightning began striking it repetitively. She smiled, "Want to test that power you keep bragging about, then take this when I launch it and don't you move!"

She closed her eyes and ice began to flow up her body. She had been learning elemental powers since she had met Link the previous year. She wanted to be useful to him when he eventually returned to Hyrule.

She charged ice into the blade as well, while lightning was still coursing through it. She continued charging while Ganondorf stood there with a smirk on his face.

She shouted, "Time to wipe that ugly grin...right off your daemonic face!" She gripped her blade, "Aura Cannon!" She slashed the blade at full diagonal strength and a powerful blue and white beam shot from it.

Ganondorf stood ready to take it, when he suddenly sensed just how much power there was in it. He slid to the right in the last second and the beam shot through the woods, making a five foot wide opening that cut through the forest. His eyes went wide, "What...kind of magic is this?"

Ruto growled then said, "Aura Cannon...obliterates anything in its path Ganondorf. Even the Triforce of Power is no match for it. Funny thing is, you're so pathetic you can't even get the Triforce of Power, nevermind the rest of the Triforce."

Ganondorf glared angrily and shouted, "How DARE you fish girl? Do NOT talk about things you could not begin to comprehend!"

Ruto smirked, "Aww poor baby Ganondorf is mad now. Whatever shall I do? I'm in so much trouble now!"

Ganondorf shot forward in a seething rage, but Ruto sidestepped and clipped him upside the head with the flat of her blade.

Ruto wagged her finger, "You'll have to do better than that!"

Seeing their princess doing well again, the army's energy revitalized and they began to attack with more vigor and energy than before.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda, Serenity, Malon, Saria, and Luna all entered the Lost Woods by this point. Saria took the lead and began to guide them towards the Sacred Grotto...

Saria said softly, "I only hope we're not too late!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back at the final clearing...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Aquaria could feel her strength starting to wane. She had already taken a serious blow, as had her opponent. She lowered her blade, "One more attack...this one decides it..."

As if sensing her idea, Selenis smirked, "Agreed..." She lowered her blade. Aquaria dashed in and slashed at full power, but Selenis deftly side stepped then ran her through with her blade, "Shame...she had such promise."

Aquaria's eyes went wide then she crumpled in a heap.

Selenis made as if to enter the temple then fell to her knees, holding her side. She knew she wouldn't be able to enter the temple so she went to a nearby tree and began to patch herself up. Her wound wasn't life threatening, but it could become that way should she leave it alone. She would have to rest up then enter the temple.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto felt Aquaria fall and faltered for a split second...that was all Ganondorf needed.

He dashed forward and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air causing her blade to drop to the ground. "It is finished...once I kill you, the entire army of yours will flee like the cowards they are!"

The fighting halted around them and they turned to watch the two leaders.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda burst through the final entrance and fired an arrow into Ganondorf's shoulder causing him to drop Ruto.

She slashed her blade forward, "On me!" She shouted as she charged forward, one thousand of the best soldiers in Hyrule following by her side.

Ganondorf's eyes went wide, "Retreat! Get out of here all of you!"

He turned and led as many of his army as he could out, but he knew not many would escape. Fifty had already been killed and another fifty were surrounded by the soldiers before they had a chance to escape. In the moment of escape, fifty more were killed while a final fifty had actually managed to get past the army and retreat out of the Lost Woods.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda knelt by Ruto's side, "Are you alright?"

Ruto coughed painfully, "Y-yeah...but Aquaria...she didn't make it. She was my best fighter."

Saria said, "I will go and see what the situation in the Forest Temple is like."

Ruto slowly got to her feet, "As will I..."

Zelda shook her head, "No Ruto...you are weary and beaten for now. I want you to rest. I shall accompany her and figure out if her killer is still alive and decide the killer's fate, depending on what her response is."

Ruto growled then said, "Fine...but if the killer is still alive, then I want a say in what happens to her."

Zelda sternly stated, "Don't forget, they are soldiers, only following Ganondorf's orders. Should it turn out that she would not have attacked a Zoran or a Hyrulean without those orders, then we cannot in good conscience kill her."

Ruto rolled her eyes, "I know that Zelda!"

When Zelda and Saria entered the final clearing, they found a weakened and injured Gerudo and a deceased Zoran Soldier.

Zelda placed her blade at the Gerudo's neck and she winced.

Selenis looked at them then said, "Hey easy...I take it Ganondorf ran away like a coward?"

Zelda said, "Something like that...now give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now?"

Selenis touched the blade and moved it away, "Because I only follow the orders of the leader of the army. Otherwise I wouldn't hurt someone unless they start a fight with me. Then its their own fault."

Zelda sheathed her blade, "Nasty wounds you have there..."

Selenis winced and said, "That Zoran female...she was the best fighter I have ever had the honor to fight...I'd like to do the honor of returning her to Zora's Domain after this is all over. It is the least I can do."

Saria looked her in the eyes then said, "Zelda...she's actually not an enemy...I can tell."

Zelda blinked, "You sure about that?"

Saria nodded, "Yeah...let's get her back to Hyrule and heal her up...she'd be a great friend and ally."

Selenis slowly got to her feet and went over to the fallen Zoran warrior, "Tis a shame I was given that order...we could have been friends...I'm sorry Aquaria..." She shed a tear then carried the fallen Zora warrior to the entrance.

Ruto growled, "Why is a Gerudo carrying Aquaria?"

Malon held her back, "Easy..." She looked at Saria and Zelda who both nodded, "It's alright...she's a friend now. Besides I can see how much the death is bothering her...notice the way she's biting her bottom lip?"

Ruto started to relax but slightly tensed up as Selenis got in front of her.

Selenis knelt in front of Ruto, "An apology can never condone her death...but I'd like to at least help in any way I can...how do you dispose of the dead Miss Princess?"

Ruto said, "First...I go by Ruto, not by Princess...second we bury them in River Zora...they sink to the bottom of the lake where they are nourishment for fish. Those fish are in turn nourishment for Zora so the life cycle is complete."

Selenis said, "Then any objections to my returning her to the River?"

Ruto's eyes widened, "You'd do that?"

Selenis nodded, "Of course...it is my fault she is gone in the first place...I'd also like to join you in her stead."

Ruto looked her over, "I shall test you later...but more than likely I will accept after you swear fealty to me."

Selenis smiled then helped Ruto to her feet. She pointed to the Gerudo who remained, "All of you shall carry the dead Zoras. As for the fallen Gerudo...in the condition of our tribe, you shall help carry them as well."

Zelda put her hand on Selenis' shoulder, "Hold...there are too many bodies...the Hyruleans shall carry the Gerudo. Do you bury them?"

Selenis said, "Actually we burn their bodies so their souls can go to the afterlife in peace."

So it turned out...that Selenis...Gerudo Thief and General joined up with Ruto and all her allies. It had been a long and brutal fight, but it was finally over.

They knew that things would have to change and the Temples would have to be fully conquered and their power gathered for the Sages, otherwise Ganondorf would never be truly defeated.

As such, while Ganondorf spent the next two years recovering his army, Hyrule's people prospered and Zelda began planning a meeting between the Sages...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meeting between the Sages...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda - Thirteen  
>Ruto - Twelve<br>Malon – Eleven  
>Saria - Thirteen<br>Darunia - Thirty-Eight  
>Impa - Fourty-Four<br>Rauru - Infinite  
>Nabooru - Seventeen<p>

Selenis – Sixteen

This meeting takes place two years after the events of the previous flashbacks

Zelda rang a bell, calling to order the first Sage's Meetings.

There were Fourteen members present, with the Seven Sages seated around the table.

The two kings of Zora and Hyrule were both present as well, along with Serenity the guard captain of Hyrule. The final two members were her highest guards, two now ex Gerudo who had joined with Hyrule's ranks after the Deku Skirmish that had occurred two years prior. It was also the event that showed the King of Hyrule what treachery Ganondorf was truly planning. One was Selenis and the other was Sandi. The final member was Luna...sister to Link, the Hero of Time.

Zelda looked around the room, "Thank you all for coming. As you know, Ganondorf is still at large. Just because we beat him back two years ago it does not mean that we should relax. It is my belief that we should take out the Temples and gather the power of the temples to imbue themselves with energy. Nabooru...your temple will have to be last, however, as Ganondorf still reigns there."

Nabooru smiled, "I already have the power of the Spirit Temple...I got it one year ago. So that won't be a problem...however if anyone ever beats that Temple, I shall transfer my Sage powers to the one who beats it. If we ever defeat Ganondorf, I shall be needed to lead my people to peace and prosperity."

Luna took the floor, "Now as we know, the Forest Temple is in Lost Woods. We also know where the Fire and Water located. We don't know where the Shadow Temple is located."

Impa said softly, "It is located in Kakariko Village above the Graveyard. You will need great skill or at least a Hookshot to get in there. Apparently my old friend Dampe still has his."

Selenis said, "No one knows Ganondorf better than I. If I know him, he has been building up his forces. It will only take another year before he will have a massive army. We should get this done within the next year."

Malon stretched then said, "Well I don't know about all of you...but I have a gut instinct it is my destiny to take on the Spirit Temple and to gain the power of the Sage of Spirit...from Nabooru I mean."

The Gerudo girl grinned and kissed her cheek, "I can think of no one better to take on the role than a sweetheart like you. You almost radiate with positive light energy."

Ruto said, "Obviously I will tackle the Water Temple, while Darunia tackles the Fire Temple. Who will take on the Forest Temple?"

Saria sat back, and said, "I will." She was still a bit unsettled about her body as it had begun to change into that of a woman's. It normally wouldn't have caught her off guard, but she had been born a Kokiri and now she was actually aging. As such it had alarmed her until she had spoken to Nabooru and Selenis about it, to find that it was normal what was going on with her.

Zelda said, "I will go through the Shadow Temple...however I shall be bringing Luna with me. Luna will one day take the Sage of Shadow power."

They looked around at each other. Darunia exclaimed, "That covers all the temples correct?"

Zelda nodded, "Indeed...however one of these days we will have to appoint someone to take the Fire Sage power from you Darunia."

Darunia waved his hand and said, "My daughter shall do that. She's a Goron girl. Every fifty years a wave of Goron girls are born. All but the one belonging to the leader of the tribe are...well I won't get into the details, but I will say it is how our species survives. The leaders daughter has the option of doing that as well or becoming the Sage of Fire. She will likely choose that as an option. She will be meeting you in five years from now. At some point when Ruto and Zelda are eighteen."

Ruto grinned, "Can't wait...she sounds interesting."

Darunia said, "Female Gorons actually are softer skinned and aren't made of rock like the males. But the meeting isn't about my daughter."

Zelda laughed and said, "Your daughter who is thirteen now. At any rate we should also decide what to do about Link's being missing. I sent him on a journey three years ago...last I heard, he had disappeared in the woods somewhere. We should keep our eyes open."

The King said, "Now that all of that is out of the way...a banquet we shall prepare. I shall have the guards go up and gather some rocks from Dodongo Cavern for our Goron friend, while the chefs prepare a delicious meal for everyone else."

Darunia laughed and said, "Don't forget the rock wine!"

The King frowned, "And have you drunk old friend? I think not!"

The entire group laughed with deep merriment. They were still relieved that nothing had happened since the Lost Woods battle and it made their hearts full of cheer that they had time to rest and recover.

Thus ends Desert Fever...I hope you enjoyed it.

As for what is happening in the present, what will happen to Zelda, Ruto, Malon and Midna? Is Luna still around in the present? What about Selenis? Serenity is still around obviously as she is the guard captain, and the remaining Gerudo that survived took on jobs as the Guards of towns. They are still around and happily protecting Hyrule.

Is Selenis amongst them? Did she join Ruto's Army in Zora's Domain?

Is Midna truly friend or foe? She is a Twilight Girl...All these questions and more are answered in the next chapter of Legend of Zelda: Eternal Blue. It will be titled Sealed Powers. Look forward to it fairly soon :D

Read and Review and thanks for reading :D


	3. Sealed Powers

Legend of Zelda: Eternal Blue

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliated characters...I do however own any Original Characters I bring into the story-line. Suffice to say I am not gaining any profit from this story and it is purely for the enjoyment of others.

The rating is PG-13 and it is set after Majora's Mask.

It will also have a sequel that will follow Link's Story in Twilight Princess (not the same Link as the one in this story).

I do hope you enjoy...

Much as the previous two chapters, there will be more chapters with past and present in flashback format. After re-reading my previous chapters, I found I really liked the way it flowed.

It is a trial method and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing the chapters. The story is focused heavily on the four girls already introduced, however this chapter will introduce some new ones into the present time line (one of whom is Selenis from the past, and Luna as well).

As a side note, I'd like to apologize to my faithful readers for the severe delay in my story writing, I've been caught up in a lot of job searching and trying to get my life outside of the stories caught up. I am pleased to announce I finally have a job, which will enable me to focus my spare time on chapter writing. Expect much more frequent updates of this and the rest of my stories.

After this chapter, my next target is a new first chapter, then getting a new chapter up for each of my stories (One Piece is going to be three chapters in a row, two to fix up the blunders of the current last chapter uploaded and a third to actually continue the story).

Now that the updates are out of the way, let's get started.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chapter Three: Sealed Powers

Timeline: Present

Character Ages

Zelda: Eighteen

Ruto: Seventeen

Malon: Sixteen

Saria: Eighteen

Darunia: Forty-Three

Rauru: Infinite

Nabooru: Twenty-Two

Selenis: Nineteen

Luna: Sixteen

Serenity: Twenty-Four

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Midna stared down her enemy. She began to slowly circle it, her eyes blazing with one desire, to destroy the Iron Knuckle as soon as possible. Her eyes flickered upwards and she saw the spiked ceiling was lowering again. She prayed that Malon wouldn't run out of arrows anytime soon. A clang of metal hitting stone snapped her attention back to the matter at hand. The Iron Knuckle was closing in and she still hadn't figured out a way to destroy it. To make matters worse, she was still only a child in body and fighting an Iron Knuckle at that physical age was very hard to pull off.

Malon in the Light World waited until the Spikes had nearly reached the eye before firing another arrow at it, causing it to close again. She sighed in relief as the spiked ceiling began to rise higher again. She reached into her quiver and felt the arrows left, "Only twenty left, come on Midna, I know you're in trouble, I wish I were there to help you!"

Midna rolled to the right as the Iron Knuckle slashed with its huge sword then it spun with its hammer, trying to knock her senseless so it could deliver the final blow. She started to dodge the swings, but she had to figure out its weakness sometime very soon, she knew that Malon wouldn't have unlimited arrows, and she was getting tired herself.

The Iron Knuckle glared through its helmet at the girl who was causing it so much trouble. It began slashing through the pillars, trying to bring down the entire room.

Midna began to guage its attacks then noticed the cracks in the armor from behind and grinned, "Time for you to die at last!" She dashed forward and fainted an attack. When it moved to block the attack, she quickly rolled behind it and slashed with a powerful upper slash. She saw with satisfaction that the armor straps had been cut, then watched as the armor fell to the ground.

The Iron Knuckle roared and tossed down its hammer and held the sword with both hands and began slashing at Midna, but she had the advantage now. She was faster and it had no armor left.

She held her blade up to the sky and a light began to shine on the blade, "From the Goddesses themselves, I summon the powers of the ancient world, smite this evil with your impenetrable light, Heaven's Fury!" She lowered the blade then dashed forward and appeared behind the Iron Knuckle. She began to sheath her blade and the moment it clicked into place, the Iron Knuckle fell over dead. She quickly grabbed the Champion's Belt from its corpse then used the mirror to warp back to the Light World.

In the Light World, Malon had just fired her final arrow at the eye switch when Midna appeared next to her. She held onto Midna as the two of them warped back into the Twilight Realm. They raced through the door and the spikes began falling. Malon turned and saw as the spikes hit the ground in a blaze of sparks and crashing metal. She dusted herself off, "Well we aren't going back that way." She faced Midna and saw that the girl was still weary and injured. She tore a strip of cloth from her dress and made a makeshift bandage to stop her injury from bleeding out. She said, "What was it you got from your side anyways?"

Midna held up the Magic Wand that was lost to Hyrule ages in the past. She smiled, "This little beauty is the gem of Hyrule. It is the magical equivalent of the Master Sword itself. It will be a gift to you Malon once we complete this trial. I, of course will be claiming the Mirror Shield from this dungeon."

Malon gave her a gentle hug then said, "We should rest here for a bit, recover our strength before continuing. The Silver Gauntlets are waiting for us, then eventually the Mirror Shield." She sat down next to Midna and put an arm around her to let the younger girl rest against her.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back at the Oasis...

Zelda panted slightly and held her blade in a defensive position. She had been fighting off the Sand Golems for the past hour, and she was starting to get exhausted.

Ruto appeared next to her, "Zelda, get in the water and recover some of your energy, I now have enough power to decimate these two."

Zelda shook her head, "No Ruto, they are too strong, there is something that is making them regenerate everytime we defeat them."

Ruto thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "I got it...these Golems are just protecting the Oasis right? Which means they are the guardians. If we can defeat one completely, the other one will regenerate the other right? Well what if...we each take one out then while they are regenerating, use some of the water from the Oasis to prevent them from rising."

Zelda blinked, "Wait a moment, I heard a legend about these things, their core is what needs to be destroyed, which means if you attack to weaken one and I destroy the core with a Light Arrow, we should win."

Ruto looked at them and saw the two cores, they were different colors, "Not so fast, prepare to use Light and then Darkness. See the yellow cored one? That one is weak to Darkness, the other is weak to Light." She drew her blade and it shone in the desert sunlight. She still had to get her Aquarian Saber completed, right now she was just using a makeshift blade from the Zoran Treasury. She dashed forward and began to slash the Golem that was weak to Light first.

The Darkness Golem roared and grabbed a boulder. It then tossed it straight at Ruto.

Ruto sheathed her blade and focused, her hand on the blade. At the last second she unsheathed the blade and resheathed it. The boulder split into two halves. She then faced the Golems, "Prepare for your ultimate fate Golems...it is a shame. In other circumstances, we could have been friends..." She raised her blade and lightning began to flash hitting the blade.

Zelda charged two arrows, one with Light, one with Darkness, she knew she'd only have one shot for each and if she messed up, they'd be in serious danger.

Ruto's brown eyes flashed dangerously, mimicking the lightning coursing through her blade. She shouted, "Time for the end! Aura Cannon!" She slashed her blade diagonally. When she was a child, this attack decimated a pathway through the forest back in the war to protect the forest where she lost Aquaria. Her attack now was far more powerful.

The Aura Cannon launched from her blade, it was big enough that it engulfed the two Golems with relative ease. When the dust settled, a large trench had been created in the sand, the two Golems' cores were on the sand. Due to the Aura Cannon's effect, the sand was also mildly wet, so the Golems were having a hard time gathering the sand to recover.

Zelda fired the Light Arrow, then the Darkness Arrow in rapid succession. The two cores shattered and a howl was heard around them. She then remembered the other part of the legend. She dashed forward and grabbed Ruto from around the waist and threw them both into the Oasis Pool and kept both of them underwater.

Ruto blinked then looked to the surface and saw that a huge sandstorm had kicked up. The legend was that if anyone ever defeated a Sand Golem, the sands would blow until someone played the Ocarina of Sages. Only one person had that at that very moment, Saria. She faced Zelda and held her close, knowing that she'd have to keep the Hyrulean Princess breathing, just like they had done earlier for fun, but this time it was a matter of life and death.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile in the Temple of Time...

Saria's eyes adjusted to the difference of light between the Light World and the Sacred Realm. She sighed in relief. It may have been beautiful inside the Sacred Realm, but nothing beat being back home again. She looked to Darunia who was carrying Impa. She held her old friend's cold hand, "I'm sorry...if I had just been stronger, you wouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself for me. I know you went out the way you would have wanted, protecting others, but it still doesn't make this any easier." She closed her eyes and began to sense for where the other Sages were. She knew where the Fire Sage was as he was right near her, the Light Sage was inside the Sacred Realm and the Shadow Sage had just been killed, but she was worried for the Water and Time Sages.

A flash went into her mind of Zelda and Ruto in the Oasis, trapped by the Sandstorm. She also saw the remnants of two cores that were being covered by sand. Her eyes snapped open, "Darunia, I need you to care for Impa's funeral arrangments. I have to go help Zelda and Ruto immediately."

Darunia nodded and then held her shoulder, "Saria...before you go there, head to Death Mountain. My daughter needs to go with you. You are of the Forest originally, and without a being of Fire, you could have trouble alone. She's a fast warrior and she has been interested for the past two years to meet Zelda and the rest of you. Go find her, she should be in my chambers."

Saria blinked, "But Darunia, Zelda and Ruto are trapped. I have to go to them now!"

Darunia stared sternly at her, "And if you go now, without help, you will die in that sandstorm. Of this, I am certain. If you die out there, then they are as good as dead. Heed reason rather than just action. It is something I learned from a certain fairy accompanying Link."

Saria gasped, "You mean Navi? She returned to Hyrule?"

Darunia shook his head, "Not in the slightest, no this one is a yellow fairy much like yours. She called herself Tatl and she was with a dark fairy named Tael."

Sonya fluttered down and landed on Saria's shoulder, "Darunia is right. We have to approach this with caution, besides isn't Selenis up there with her?"

Darunia nodded, "That's right, Selenis and Sonya should be training together. Ironically when we entered that realm, it was a year ago. For us, only a few days passed, but to this world, a year has passed. The thing is, we also aged one year while in there. At any rate, hurry to the top of Death Mountain and you will find her in the Goron Village."

Saria turned and fled the Temple of Time, she had to get there as soon as she could, she had a very bad feeling about all of the situation.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back at the Oasis...

Ruto began to focus her magical energies and soon created a bubble around Zelda. She saw the blonde's eyes snap open. Ruto sighed in relief, "You can breathe normally now, however we can't get out of this Oasis for now. I just hope Saria gets here soon, I wonder if she is back out?"

Zelda closed her eyes then she smiled, "Yes she just got back not too long ago. She will help us, have no fear of that Ruto. Thanks for making sure I was okay Ruto."

The Zoran girl waved her fin and said, "If you hadn't pulled me in here, I'd have been killed by that sandstorm. My people don't do well with that much sand."

Zelda sat down on a rock underwater and looked at the surface, "The world definitely looks different from down here, doesn't it."

Ruto nodded slowly, "I am used to it, so I never really think of it much, but the world underwater is vastly different from the rest of Hyrule, it is why I feel I am blessed to have been born a Zora."

Zelda smiled then rested her head on Ruto's shoulder, "So long as we hold out, we should be just fine."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Returning to Malon and Midna in the Spirit Temple...

Malon stirred and looked to her right. Midna was sleeping against her and she stretched, "Midna, come on, we have to get moving again, how are you feeling?"

Midna yawned then stood up, "I am fine now, we should finish this temple off once and for all." She then quickly checked the bag she was carrying, "Good, we still have some bombs left, how are your arrows?"

Malon sighed, "I am out, which means we will have to get some more from the temple itself, but for now, let us return to the door that caused us so much trouble earlier."

Midna twirled her mirror and said, "Absolutely, let's get to it!" She made both of them reappear in the Light World.

Malon glanced around her and then used the longshot she had borrowed from Ruto to pull herself up to the switch. She tugged on the switch until it gave way. The door below her slowly opened. She climbed down the vines in the tample to reach the door. She waved to Midna and watched her run through the door. Malon followed suit and found that there was a glowing purple circle on the ground in front of them. She knelt next to it, "What is this thing Midna?"

Midna's eyes widened and she cried out in warning, "Don't touch it!"

It was too late, Malon had touched it and vanished from sight. Midna cursed and touched the circle appearing next to Malon. She sighed, "Well we are in for it now, we are in the Sacred Realm. That circle is a warp that will take anyone who touches it to the Sacred Realm."

Malon gasped, "B-but we need to get back! How can we do that?"

Midna groaned, "Well there are two ways...one is to modify this mirror to warp us back to the Light World. The problem is that we won't have access to the Twilight Realm until we get the Mirror Shield and put the spell onto it instead."

Malon blinked, "And...the other way?"

Midna looked straight into her hazel eyes, "The only other way is to go all the way back to the Temple of Time and go back the old fashioned way."

Malon sighed, "Alright, use the Mirror, we have to return, then find our way to the Silver Gauntlets. Luckily, we shouldn't need the Twilight Realm to get to the Mirror Shield."

Midna began to chant and the mirror changed from its green back, to a blue backed Mirror, "Alright hold on." The two of them vanished from the Sacred Realm and warped back to the Light World.

Malon reached into her bag and pulled out a similar mirror to Midna's, "Could you enchant this one to go to the Twilight Realm?"

Midna took the mirror from her and said, "It will take some time as I have to turn this mirror into a magical one first. However it should be doable. Let's continue through this temple for now while I try to complete this mirror. If we can get those Gauntlets and the Mirror Shield, we should be able to finally get out of here with the Spirit Medallion."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile somewhere on Death Mountain...

Saria coughed out some smoke as she climbed Death Mountain. Her normal shiny green hair was now covered in soot. She stumbled on the rocks and grabbed onto a ledge. She growled, "Whoever said climbing Death Mountain was easy, certainly did not take into account what happens when the road closes."

She looked backwards to where the road which was simple to travel up was closed due to landslide warnings. She was getting close to the Goron village, but she knew she had to hurry. She reached up and grabbed the next ledge, when suddenly her foothold gave way. She screamed as she slid down the mountain again and dug her fingers into the side of the mountain. She winced in pain as she saw red on her fingers, "Just what I need...now my fingers are bleeding. How in the world am I to climb this mountain now?"

A feminine voice called, "Is someone down there?"

Saria glanced upwards and saw a creature she had never seen before. The creature looked like a Goron, but a lot softer than the normal Gorons she had met before. She called up, "Yes I could definitely use some help, I'm trying to meet the daughter of Darunia!"

The voice called back, "Well you found her then. Hang on, I'll get you up without delay!" The girl up top tossed down a rope, "Tie yourself to that, and I'll pull you up!"

Another girl appeared at the edge of the cliff, "Saria? Is that you? Jeez, if you had just used the Ocarina, I could have come down and gotten you. You're always so stubborn!"

Saria glared, "Now isn't the time!" She tied the rope tight around her waist and said, "Ready now!"

Selenis and the Goron girl grabbed the rope and began to pull her up. After about ten minutes of pulling, Saria was up on the cliffside with them. The goron girl checked her fingers, "Yeah, I thought as much. Hang on." She pulled out some herbs from her bag and began turning them into a powder. After that she began to boil them into a small bowl. Finally she brought the bowl over, "This will sting, but put your fingers in this water, it will heal your injuries. What confuses me is why you are here?"

Saria winced as her wounds started to heal, "I used all my magic in the Sacred Realm earlier so I couldn't just use my abilities, but I'm not the one in trouble really, Zelda and Ruto are the ones truly in danger. They are trapped at the Desert Oasis under a never-ending sandstorm. I need to get there with my Ocarina of Sages. Only then will that sandstorm fade."

Selenis stood up, "Then we leave for the Gerudo Valley immediately. I know that Desert like the back of my hand, and I have the perfect way to arrive near it in a short period of time. We will go with Luna to make certain we are successful. Oh I should probably introduce Ruby, Darunia's daughter."

Ruby smiled, "I was named after the Goron's Sacred treasure, the Goron's Ruby. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Saria couldn't stop looking at Ruby, "I have never...seen a Goron like you before."

It was a truth, as most Gorons were male. Ruby was slim, much like a Hyrulean, however she had tanned brown skin and red eyes. Her hands, however, had sharp claws on them, and she actually had hair, which was unlike the Goron males. She, much like Ruto, was also not wearing a thing. It was part of their tradition and Saria was beginning to wonder if maybe the Hyruleans had the general idea wrong as every race she met wore nothing save the Kokiri and the Hyruleans.

Ruby blushed slightly at the intense stare from Saria and then picked her up easily, much like Darunia could. "Just because we Goron females aren't as commonly seen as the females of the other races, doesn't mean we don't exist. It is just that the females are kept hidden from most visitors, to protect the race more so than anything else. We still possess similar strength to the males, we are just faster and have claws which enable us to climb the mountain with ease."

Saria felt herself starting to heat up, "You know Link is going to LOVE meeting you. I doubt he has seen a Goron female before."

Ruby grinned then said, "Selenis, we move at once. We must rescue the others as soon as possible. I will send a message to Luna as soon as I can via a Cuckoo in Kakariko Village. I am certain that she will meet us at the entrance to the Valley!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back in the Spirit Temple

Midna and Malon had arrived at the room with the Silver Gauntlets at last, and Midna was nearly finished with the second mirror. Malon saw the chest in the center of the room and looked up at the holed ceiling again, "Oh here we go again!"

Midna groaned and then held up the mirror, "Well at least this is ready, I will go into the Twilight Realm and see what I can see, back in a flash Malon!" She vanished and about a minute later she returned, "Well the chest isn't there in the Twilight Realm, which means we have to solve this solely in the Light World."

Malon sighed, "I was afraid of that...let us explore this room a bit." She took one step forward and the spikes extended from the ceiling. When she stepped back, they retracted and she knew that they would cause a lot of trouble for both of them.

Midna thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, maybe the Twilight Realm can help us after all, there were no spikes in the room. I think I have an idea...Malon, I am taking you to the Twilight Realm." She held Malon's hand and the two of them used the Twili Mirror to warp into the other realm. She went to the exact spot where the chest was, "Alright when I warp us back, open that chest and grab the Gauntlets, then we will warp back here, if all goes according the plan, we can go to where the door is with no spikes coming down."

Malon gulped, "Are you sure about this Midna?"

The twilight girl shook her head, "No, but I don't hear you coming up with any other suggestions."

Malon held her forehead, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Midna warped them both and they looked up, the spikes extended and began to come down as they stood there. Malon deftly opened the chest and picked up the Silver Gauntlets. She handed them to Midna who put them on, then they warped back to the Twilight Realm.

Malon looked to the right and left and saw that the room had started getting smaller. She gasped, "The walls! They are closing in on us!"

Midna took her hand and ran to where the door was in the Light World and warped back once more. The spikes started to come down again, but Malon opened the door and the two ran through.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Battle of the Dual Worlds...begin...

Malon panted, "Well that was certainly scary...uh oh." She looked forward, "Um, Midna...we have company!"

Midna drew her blade while Malon drew the Twilight Sword. The two stood next to each other both their blades pointed forward. A huge skeleton was standing in front of them, flanked by four Lizalfos. The Skeleton slashed its blade and the four Lizalfos charged at the same time.

Malon quickly charged forward and began blocking their slashes as fast as she could, but she was not as good as Ruto and she knew it. She was at best on par with Zelda and she had to hold them off.

Midna meanwhile had been cornered by two of them, "Trust me...you don't want to do this Lizalfos...it won't end well for you!" Her eyes flickered as she stared right at them, then she held her blade diagonally, "Don't say I didn't warn you...magic from the Twilight Realm fill my blade!" She dashed forward but instead of slashing, she warped both the Lizalfos and herself into the Twilight Realm, where she was much stronger than in the Light World.

Malon saw the three of them vanish then her attention was brought back to the cries of the Lizalfos who were circling here. She then remembered something that she had been given as a protective item from Zelda. She held the jewel, "Din's Fire...charge me with your power!" She raised her blade as fire surrounded her and she began to glow red, "Time for your deaths, I won't go easy on you!" She ducked a slash then blocked the second slash and jumped back as the first one slashed again. With the grace she had learned from years of practice, her bow was out before they could blink. She grinned, "Big mistake giving me this range!" She pointed her bow towards the ceiling, "Arrow Rain!" She fired an arrow and chanted as it flew upwards. It exploded and tons of arrows began flooding the room.

In the Twilight Realm, Midna was having an interesting fight on her hands, the two Lizalfos were working in perfect harmony and she was already starting to wear down. The problem wasn't that she wasn't skilled, it was the age of her physical form. She had to think fast as she dodged and used the Twilight Realm's magical properties to her advantage. She vanished and began to teleport around the room. She then held her blade and used the Twilight to cause illusionary copies of herself. The Lizalfos began to watch all the copies carefully then one pointed its blade forward and its partner shot fire out of its mouth taking out her copies. It was all the time Midna needed, however as she ran the one who took out her copies through with her blade. She flicked the blade and turned to face the remaining Lizalfo, "You're next!"

In the Light Realm, Malon was already having a hard time, she had to keep her distance, but the Lizalfos who had been shot by a few arrows each were not going to make it easy for her. One kept its distance shooting fire, while the other kept her at close so she couldn't use her arrows. Malon ducked a slash then instead of using the blade she punched the Lizalfos hard in the gut, causing it to be winded. She grabbed it from behind and spun them around just as its partner shot another fire blast towards it. She jumped away at the last second letting the one she was holding get roasted. She pulled out her bow, "Gale Arrow!" She fired the arrow, it was charged with wind elemental power. It shot straight through the remaining Lizalfos killing it.

The skeleton roared and picked up its blade and began to approach Malon who was already a tired from fighting the Lizalfos team.

Back in the Twilight Realm, Midna was circling the final Lizalfos warrior. She had to finish this fast, she had a feeling that Malon would need her back in the Light Realm and soon. The Lizalfos charged her, but she deftly sidestepped the slash and ran it through with her blade. She held the blade steady, "You are one hundred years too early to defeat one such as I!" She withdrew her blade from the monster's chest and flicked the blood off the blade. She used the mirror to warp back to the Light World.

In the Light World, Malon saw Midna appear on the other side of the Skeleton and called out to her, "Quickly, use the Ex Slash technique. We can cut its legs off so it can't move around as easily!"

Midna nodded and timed her attack perfectly with Malon's dashing slash technique. They appeared each on the other side of the Skeleton, and watched with satisfaction on their faces while the monster fell to the ground. It began to float into the air and started to fire out fireballs at rapid speed.

Malon began to dodge the fireballs and saw Midna was trying her best to do the same thing on the other side. Malon let out a scream of shock as Midna was hit in the chest by a fireball about the size of her own body. She drew her blade and her red hair began to blow backwards. She was charging the wind powers into her body. She glowed a cyan color as the wind began to fill her. The color began to flow through her body until it reached the sword. She held her blade diagonal across her body, then she charged forward. She appeared next to Midna and spun. She pointed her blade at the Skeleton who seemed frozen in place, "Tornado Saber!" She appeared on the other side of the Skeleton again. She then began to flash through the Skeleton multiple times in rapid succession, each time appearing on the other side. Finally she appeared next to Midna and sheathed her blade. The wind element she had been sending throughout the room converged on the Skeleton who finally seemed able to move. The element turned into a tornado that made the Skelton spin, hitting the walls over and over again.

Midna coughed up black smoke and saw the Skeleton hitting the walls in the middle of a huge tornado and had an idea all of a sudden. She held her blade up and charged what looked like a black element into it. She then raced into the heart of the Tornado and felt herself lifted into the air. When she opened her eyes again, she was circling on the opposite side of the Skeleton. She pointed her hand behind her and fired a ball of energy behind her. It was glowing black and she slashed it with her blade splitting it in two. She then punched both of the halves of the ball of energy. They went around in opposite directions and struck the Skeleton from both sides. When the dust settled and the wind had died down the Skeleton was on the ground. She nodded to Malon and the two of them both rushed forward, Darkness and Wind combining in a Black Cyclone that engulfed the Skeleton.

The two reunited near the exit to the door and saw with grim satisfaction that the Skeleton was finished. Malon wiped her brow, "Well...that was definitely a workout, shall we be going Midna?"

Midna nodded and opened the door, their next target was the Mirror Shield and the Spirit Medallion afterwards.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Battle of Dual Worlds, complete...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back at the Oasis...

Zelda and Ruto were in trouble yet again, Ruto's magic was starting to fade, and soon, she'd have to go back to the only way she could keep Zelda alive, keeping her breathing by keeping their lips together. Ruto thanked the goddesses she had the ability to breathe underwater or they would have been dead a long time ago.

Zelda noticed that Ruto was starting to weaken and said, "Ruto take a break from the spell and keep me going by breathing air into me. After you've rested a bit while doing that, we can replace that bubble."

Ruto slowly nodded and moved close to Zelda and pressed her lips to the blonde's lips and began to keep air in Zelda's lungs for her to breathe.

Zelda kept her eyes open while staying close to Ruto and thought, "I really hope Saria shows up soon."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

At the Entrance to Gerudo Desert...

Luna came racing up on a pretty grey horse and jumped off the horse next to Ruby, Saria and Selenis, "I heard you three could use my help! Good thing I explored that ancient ruin at the bottom of the ocean three years ago, or I wouldn't have this." She held up what appeared to be the hookshot, but it had claws at the end, "It has the same range as the Longshot, but it is called the Claw Shot. I have two of them, so I'll get us there!"

Selenis beamed, "We will get there soon, don't worry!" The four girls entered the desert, hoping it'd go better than what had happened in the past.

One of the first things that they saw when they entered was that the sandstorm had kicked in, and it was so powerful, it was almost impossible to see. They couldn't play the Ocarina until they arrived at the Oasis. As such, Saria knew that they would have a hard time of getting there.

Selenis, however, pulled a small thing out of her pocket, "This is something we Gerudo have developed to deal with Sandstorms. It cannot stop them, however it can allow us to see straight through this sand. Just try to breathe in through your nose, not your mouth." She turned on the device and a beam of green light came out. Wherever it touched, the sand appeared to be gone, so they could see a pathway.

Ruby grinned, "Good job, now we have a good shot of arriving at our destination." She led the way with Selenis at her side, while Saria and Luna took up the rear.

As they traveled, mainly following Selenis' directions, they soon found that the pathway to the Oasis was blocked off by the sandstorm and only some far away buildings enabled for them to get there. Luna stepped forward, "My turn. Keep this box from getting covered by the sand while I get the Clawshots in place!" She fired, launching herself forward at an extreme speed. She came in too fast, however, and hit the side of the building. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the pain, "Well that didn't go quite as expected."

Saria and Ruby were working hard to keep the box free of sand, while Selenis watched for the Clawshot to tell them to get out of the way.

Luna pointed the Clawshot at the box and followed the green light with her eyes. She focused then fired.

Selenis called out, "Out of the way now!"

Saria and Ruby jumped to one side each as the Clawshot came and grabbed onto the box. The two of them grabbed in and Saria took Selenis' hand.

Luna pressed the botton causing the clawshot to let go so that she could pull them in. She realized though that it would take both of them to pull the three of them in, so she fired the second clawshot.

Ruby saw the second clawshot coming and grabbed it so that Selenis could hold onto it. They saw Selenis fly forward as the second Clawshot retracted, bringing her in.

It was then that Ruby really caught onto what Luna was doing and grabbed the clawshot as it came back again and held onto it. She flew across the desert with Saria by her side. She reached out and held Saria's hand. The two smiled to each other as they came up towards the building hard. Luna grabbed Saria as she landed and Selenis grabbed Ruby.

Ruby grinned, "What a wild ride, where are we now?"

Selenis said, "We are nearly there now, however we need a bit more than the claw shots, and I think I know just the thing." She pulled out a whistle and began to play a strange tune. The sandstorm around them subsided for a moment as a sand tornado picked up. She shouted, "Jump in! It is under control of the whistle. She then began to play again.

Ruby jumped inside along with Saria and Luna. Selenis jumped in last and kept playing the whistle which made the sand tornado lift into the air. They watched around in surprise as they flew through the desert towards the Oasis.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back in the Spirit Temple...

Midna ran her hand along a stone platform and saw that it was too far to jump across the pits, "What are we going to do Malon?"

The redhead grinned and picked her up, "Now it is my turn to shine!" She swapped her boots for the Hover Boots she had borrowed from Zelda and activated the Lens of Truth so she could see where the true platforms were. She quickly ran off the edge and the hover boots switched on, allowing her to run in midair. She utilized her wind magic to increase her speed as well as the hover boots' power. She began to float from platform to platform, running the entire way as the boots enabled people to run in midair, as though they were floating. She hoped this room wasn't too big as she was already feeling drained. Maintaining the Hover Boots and the Lens of Truth at the same time was not easy!

She didn't have too much to worry about until she arrived on a platform that was solid and saw Skulltula's hanging from the ceiling about three feet ahead of her. She saw that the door on the other side was starting to close. If it closed, they would be trapped forever, so she had to act fast. She handed her bow and her set of arrows, "I hope you're a good shot Midna. I need you to fire these at the Skulltulas in this room while I make a break for the door with you on my back. If either of us mess up, we are as good as dead!"

Midna nodded and held the bow and notched an arrow, "Ready!"

Malon took off as fast as she could, she was using the last burst of her magic to reach that door.

The Skulltulas lowered with a shocking amount of speed. Midna, however, was on top of it. She began to fire arrow after arrow into the Skulltulas as they got close. She felt so grateful that Malon had refilled her arrows in the main room before the fight with the Lizalfos and again before they reached this room, or they wouldn't have made it this far.

Before they knew it, they had made it through the door and Malon saw ahead of them a large chest. The chest would contain the Mirror Shield, Midna's Shield in otherwords. She nodded to Midna who got off Saria's back and while Saria changed back to her normal boots, she approached the chest. Malon used the Eye of Truth on the room and said, "For some weird reason, this room isn't booby trapped. Take the Shield Midna!"

Midna nodded and opened the chest and took the Mirror Shield. The moment she did, the area around the chest became encased in fire and two monsters came forward. One had ice on its back, the other had lightning. Midna quickly held the Mirror shield, she had a bad feeling that she'd have to fight these two. She knew that Malon would not be able to help her this time.

The lightning monster, who looked akin to the Lizalfos from earlier, fired lightning at her, but she caught the spell on the Mirror Shield. Midna quickly dodged an ice blast and faced the Lightning Lizalfos. It began to fire Lightning like crazy. She caught two more blasts then fired a powerful lightning laser at the Ice Lizalfos. The moment it was stunned she dashed in and stabbed it three times. She knew she would have to play this carefully. The Ice Lizalfos fired ice beams at her, but she caught them and fired the reflection at the Lightning Lizalfos. As the beam hit, three bolts of lightning shot towards her. She quickly caught them on the shield and fired at the Ice Lizalfos. With both them stunned, she swiftly cut both of the monsters heads clean off. She spun and as the flames died down, she sheathed her blade, "It is finished!"

Malon grinned, "Now all we have to do is defeat Twinrova and get the Spirit Medallion! We should move out as soon as possible!"

The two entered the nearby door that led back towards the main chamber of the Temple, only one more pathway was open to them now, and they were prepared that it would be one complicated set of puzzles as well as combat to the Twinrova Boss Room. They also had to find the side pathway to get the Boss Key.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back near the Oasis...

Saria saw that the Oasis was coming up soon, "Just a little further...hang on what is that?" She saw something green sticking out of the Desert. She dashed over to it and began to dig. She froze in shock, "Link? Is that really...you Link?"

She dug out the warrior from the sand dune and brought him back to Ruby.

The goron girl looked him over, "No wonder all of you want him so much...he is cute! I will carry him, let us get going!"

Luna stared at the unconscious Link, "Brother...at last we meet...I can't wait until you are conscious!"

The four of them strode off to the Oasis, but found there was one final obstacle to overcome...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Battle: Saria VS Shadow (Round Two)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Saria instantly drew her blade, she knew that that Shadow meant, "Shadow Saria...it has been what, three years now?"

The Shadowy figure stared at her blankly then pointed a darkened blade that looked very similar to Saria's own blade towards her and waited for her first move.

Saria handed the Ocarina of Sages to Luna, "Take this Ocarina to the Oasis and start playing, it will lessen the Sandstorm, this will be one fun battle." She pointed her blade to Shadow Saria and charged. At the same time, Shadow Saria charged towards her, mimicking her actions perfectly.

Luna quickly went to the water's edge and began to play the Ocarina of Sages, while Ruby watched over the battle between Shadow Saria and Saria. The two of them were tearing up the desert surface with quick motions and even faster swordplay.

Selenis notched an arrow to a bow, but Ruby held up her hand, "No, this is a battle between two warriors, it would be dishonorable to interfere!" Ruby stared into Selenis' eyes until the Gerudo girl lowered her bow.

Saria held her blade diagonally, "If you truly think, I will just let you do whatever you please my Shadow, you are seriously mistaken." She dashed forward and caught her blade on Shadow Saria's sword. The two began to push back and forth towards each other.

She watched her opponent carefully, she had combined arrows with her swordplay before to beat him, but that was three years ago, she was far better now. She broke the hold between the two blades and jumped back and held her blade vertical in front of her. She called out, "Tanglevine!" She pointed her blade and vines began ensaring her opponent.

Shadow Saria struggled for a moment then broke the vines and pulled out a bow and arrow. A green light hit the arrow and she fired straight at Saria's chest. It was the same attack she had beaten her with three years ago.

Saria slid to the right and fired the same green arrow right back. She smiled, "Interesting, so you learn others techniques as you go. That will make this all the more fun Shadow Saria. I'd have been disappointed had you not improved. That said, you are not in my league anymore. It is time for me to end this and quickly, Ruto and Zelda need me!"

Shadow Saria charged forward and head-butted her into the sand and placed her blade at her throat. She then raised the blade to behead her.

Saria saw her chance and shot a green energy shot from her fist which knocked Shadow Saria off of her body. She then held her blade up high and charged a powerful amount of the Forest Sage's power and ran Shadow Saria through. She watched as it screamed in agony and vanished in a blaze of blue fire. She knew that it wouldn't be the end of Shadow Saria, however she would have to face her again someday, but not this day.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Battle: Saria VS Shadow Saria (Round 2) Complete

She turned and ran over to where Luna was and took the Ocarina of Sages. She began to play the Ocarina and the sandstorm died down.

Ruto saw the Sandstorm die down and swam up with Zelda in her arms. When they both surfaced, Zelda gasped for air and got out of the water. She was still naked from the swim they had taken previously before the battle with the Golems.

Zelda beamed to Ruto and hugged her, then Saria close to her. She then froze when she saw Ruby and said, "This must be Ruby, Darunia's daughter. I have heard so much about you!"

Ruby kissed the back of Zelda's hand, "It is an honor to meet you." She handed Zelda a silk robe to tie around her body, "We also found someone interesting in the previous Sand Dune!"

Luna walked forward and laid Link on the sand. She said, "My brother will be alright, correct?"

Saria nodded, "Don't you worry about that, he is a fighter. Besides, we can now tell Nabooru to meet us in Hyrule and Link will finally be with all of us again!"

Zelda held up her hand, "First though, we wait for Malon. She went into the Spirit Temple with Midna, the Princess of Twilight. Until they return, we are stuck here."

Luna's jaw dropped, "You don't mean THE Twilight Princess do you? She is a legend throughout Hyrule...they say she can fade into the darkness and strike when someone least expects it!"

Saria ran her fingers through her green hair, "That is the apparent idea of the kind of person she can be. They say there hasn't been an equal to her skill, save maybe Ruto herself."

Ruto placed her hands on her waist and said, "Maybe Ruto? I could defeat her if I had to!"

Selenis smiled, "Then maybe Lady Ruto would be alright with a duel at some point."

Ruby grinned, "That'd be a match to see, that is for certain. The only better match would be Link versus Ruto or Midna. They say he has never been bested in sword combat." She turned to look at the fallen hero, "Although he seems out of it for now."

Zelda knelt next to Link, "We will have to get him to the Doctor at Lake Hylia. He may be a bit of a quack, but he is the best physician in the land. If anyone can figure out why he is unconscious, he will have the skill."

The girls sat down near the oasis to wait for Malon and Midna to finish up in the Spirit Temple.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back at the Spirit Temple...Battle of the Phantoms

Malon opened the door to the north of the entrance of the temple. She gasped when her eyes spied what awaited the duo. The whole room was filled with mirrors as far as the eye could see.

Midna held her new Shield at the ready, "Be on your guard, there are enemies about!" She saw the sunlight shining onto a platform ahead of them, "I think I get it. I will start using the shield to reflect the light, you see that light switch at the end of the room? We need to get direct light onto that, but we need to use the mirrors like reflectors to transfer the light beam to it. It means you will have to turn the mirrors until they are in the correct location."

Malon held up her hand which was holding Midna's Magic Wand, "I hope I can make good use of this...let's get going! I'll keep any monsters off you!" With that she went to the end of the room and began to work backwards on the mirrors. She knew that Midna was watching the situation with great interest. This was mostly Malon's trial after all, not Midna's.

After what felt like an eternity of turning mirrors, in reality it was only ten minutes, they finally were prepared to shine the light. Midna jumped onto the platform and said, "Once I shine this mirror, it will take about five minutes for the light to activate the switch. I cannot be attacked while it is traveling, so I need you to guard this position."

Malon drew a blade, she wasn't as confident as the others when it came to her swordplay, but she had learned from Impa and Ruto, the latter even more so. As such she was confident she could handle monsters that came their way, but neither of them could expect what was coming...

Malon's eyes drank in the sight of her new opponents...they looked like Ruto, Zelda, Saria and herself, but they were all their kid forms. Malon blinked then saw the four of them surround her.

Midna growled, "Be careful Malon! They aren't normal, your blade will only do so much, try to lure them into the light beams!"

Malon backed up until she was near Midna then saw that the child Ruto from seven years ago was approaching her first. She glanced at young Zelda who had an arrow notched to a shadow bow, as did the other two shadow children. Malon nodded then used her trained reflexes from the barnyard to flip over Ruto and held her blade out, causing the beam to reflect hitting her square in the face. She saw that Ruto had materialized and charged forward.

The Child Ruto, stunned, shook her head to clear the bright light from her eyes then shot a burst of ice towards Malon.

The redhead merely sidestepped the ice blast and grabbed her by the legs and spun her in a circle until she could throw her out of the area for now. She had to deal with the other three before Ruto. That one was the most dangerous of the four. Zelda was the second most dangerous, the only concern she had about her own child self was the great archery and the ability to heal the others. So she knew what she had to do first. Malon quickly dodged the three arrows that were shot and shone the light on her child self and saw as the younger version cringed from the light.

Malon wasted no time, she charged forward and slashed then sheathed her blade. The Child Malon vanished in a puff of smoke. She spun to face Zelda and Saria, both of them were tough, but they weren't unbeatable. Saria was definitely more versatile, much like Link was, but Zelda had healing abilities as well. She had to take out Zelda. She made to shine the light on Zelda, but Saria darted in front of her and held up a blade which reflected the light back at Malon.

Malon blinked in surprise, "Well that's new...any thoughts Midna?"

Midna held the shield in place still but said, "Best to get Saria into the light beam itself, not just a reflection, you'll have to outsmart her."

Malon groaned, "Oh boy, that is not going to be easy, Saria was always quite clever." She began to dodge arrows from Zelda while parrying Saria's attacks. She noticed one of the pillars nearby and quickly attached a bomb to her arrow and dodged another shot before diving to the right and firing at the same time. The pillar began to collapse and a light beam from a mirror shone directly on Saria. Malon knew it'd be her one chance, so she took it. She charged light energy into her arrow and fired. The arrow pierced the shadowy Saria through the chest, causing her to vanish without a trace.

Shadow Child Zelda dropped her bow and drew her darkened Royal Saber. It was then that Malon knew she was in trouble. Zelda was an expert Swordsman, second only to Ruto in the land. She was instantly on the defensive, being slowly moved backwards towards the wall behind Midna. She also saw Ruto jumping from pillar to pillar to join Zelda in combat, "Not good, not good!" She had to think fast, if Ruto got here, she'd be dead before she could shine light on either of them. She then saw the hanging tarp across the room and knew if she could hit it with a fire arrow, the light would shine, blocking off Ruto's path. She feinted firing a light arrow at Zelda.

The younger phantom slid to the right to dodge what she thought was a killing arrow (at least for her kind), but then was stunned when she saw that the arrow on Malon's bow was not light...but fire.

Malon aimed slightly up and fired, "Ruto won't be able to save you Phantom Zelda!" The tarp burned into dust and light shone, blocking off Ruto's path. It would buy her a few minutes, just enough time to finish off Zelda. She had to work quickly though, the other phantom would be back and soon and there weren't enough tarps with sunlight behind them to block off their battlefield completely. She spanned the room with her eyes while dodging Zelda's attacks. She grabbed a handful of dust and chanted a soft spell rapidly while continuing to dodge Zelda's attacks. The dust began to glow and she tossed it into the Phantom's face.

The Phantom Zelda staggered and held her face, as though she had been burned. She stepped backwards, right into a direct beam of sunlight. Phantom Zelda shrieked as she faded from the temple.

Malon stepped into the light and began to sense the area around her, such as was taught to her by Ruto. From the left she felt the Phantom coming and flicked her blade, causing a ray to shine over where Ruto was coming from. She watched as the Zoran Princess had staggered backwards. She shone a bit more light onto her until she was fully materialized, "No more hiding Phantom...we have at it, right here, right now!" She held the blade in her left hand and clashed her blade on her opponent's blade.

Midna had been watching the entire battle with great interest. Malon was the weakest sword wielder of the entire group, and yet she was handling the others. They may have been the child forms, but all of them save herself were gifted sword wielders even at that age. The greatest challenge would be the Child Ruto at the very least.

Malon and Ruto began to circle each other. Malon watched the child phantom carefully as they circled one another. She saw Ruto's hands move and she quickly charged fire into her blade. As a huge ice spear came at her at a frightening velocity, Malon deftly sliced the spear into two halves. She charged forward through the steam and impaled her opponent before it could react. She slowly stepped backward, her blade coming out of the Phantom's body. She watched as the Phantom vanished.

She knelt to the ground as she heard the door gate slide open on the other end of the room.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Midna raced over to Malon. She began to check the redhead over for injuries but found that apart from some scrapes and bruises, she was in fairly good shape. She sighed in relief, "Well I truly am impressed Malon. You took on those phantoms in a similar way to the Hero of Time would have. Not bad for a farm girl huh?"

Malon groaned, "Yeah but I'm also out of energy, good thing I brought a bottle of Blue Potion just in case." She pulled it out of her bag and drank the contents. She grimaced as she finished it, "I always...hate the flavor of that, but it does the job!" She stood up and sheathed her blade, "Hey...that Phantom Ruto dropped something." She knelt and picked up a scale from the ground, "Isn't this one of those legendary Zora Scales I have heard so much about? It can apparently be turned into Zoran Armor, enabling the wearer to swim and breathe like a Zora."

Midna grinned, "Yeah, in fact there's a second one, so we can make one for females and one for males."

Malon looked around, "Hang on...there are a lot of them, Midna let's gather them up, maybe we can make a ton more of those suits. I've always wanted to see what Ruto sees underwater, now we finally can!"

Midna said, "I will gather them up and catch up to you...oh and take the west door first. It will lead you to a side pathway, or so says this map. If it leads where I think it does, it will take you to the Big Key which will let you get into the Boss' Chambers."

Malon strode over to the gate and saw there was a pathway north and a pathway west. She took the west pathway first and saw that there were three Lizalfos guarding a gate at the end, she also saw a giant eyeball surrounded by little eyes on the ceiling, "Good grief...they don't make it easy do they?" She fired an arrow at one of the Lizalfos. It looked at her then charged, the other two following in close pursuit.

Malon strode into the room meeting the three in combat. She charged Din's Fire into her blade and began to cut right through their blades and armor. She made short work out of the three Lizalfos, but then the Giant Eyeball landed and the little eyeballs all turned their little eyes to stare right at her. She felt frigid and disturbed, like they were scanning her, she hoped those things couldn't see through things, as that'd be even more embarassing. She pulled out the Long Shot she had borrowed from Ruto and held onto it tightly and began to fire it at the eyeballs. As they came off, she slashed them in half. After she got rid of all of them, the Giant Eyeball angrily rammed her into the wall, causing her to drop the Longshot. It slid the Longshot into its body.

She winced and noted that the Longshot wasn't there, she'd have to take out this eye up close and personal. First she tried to fire a Fire Arrow at it, but it merely shut its eye, blocking the attack and vibrated, causing the walls to start shaking.

Upon inspecting the room, she found a fatal flaw in the mini boss' room that would work to her advantage, but she had to get that Longshot back! She charged forward and sunk herself into the eyeball's gross shell. She grabbed that Longshot and forced her way out, but it wasn't a Longshot anymore. It had a claw on the end. She grinned, "Well now, looks like you did me a favor." She fired her new Clawshot at the target on the ceiling and hung from it. She began to swing back and forth and the eyeball began to watch her furiously until she forced the Clawshot to let go. When she got close enough she pointed her blade straight towards the eyeball. The monster didn't even have a moment to react as she shot straight through it. She spun the blade then sheathed it as the eyeball fell to pieces.

She sighed in relief then opened the chest from the room that had unsealed. She had gotten the big key, even if she had gotten a bit slimy in the process. She exited to find Midna waiting.

Midna blinked, "What in the world happened to you? Did you fall into a pit of slime?"

Malon groaned, "Just let it go, I have the key, that is all that matters. I can shower after we get that Spirit Medallion!"

The two entered the final door that led to the Boss' chamber. They had one more hallway to go through first though.

After all they had been through, the final hallway was a breeze, of course Midna was helping Malon along due to her being so slimy from the eye fight. When they finally opened the door to the boss, Midna handed her the Mirror Shield, "This isn't my fight, I can't help you in this battle, you must take on Twinrova...alone."

Malon moved close and kissed Midna's forehead, "At least come in to watch, besides as you said, you need to be present for when the Spirit Medallion is received so you can gain your proper age."

Midna nodded and the two stepped through the doorway together. It sealed behind them, and Malon knew that she was in for the toughest battle of her life.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Boss: Twinrova

Fighter to Challenge: Malon The Farmgirl

Spectator: Midna (Twilight Princess)

When the two entered, Midna climbed up a rock surface and sat on a platform. As was the law with the temples, no one was allowed to interfere with the battle between the soon to be Sage and the temple guardian. Of course this guardian was one of the toughest to guard the Medallions.

Two witches flew down and floated in front of her, "Is she ready Kaede?"

Kaede shook her head, "Ready, she is not Kaoume! Finish this quickly, we should!"

Kaoume held up a withered hand, "Hold, she holds the Mirror Shield and the Twilight Sword...we should not underestimate her resolve! We won't even bother fighting her in our first form, we fuse immediately." The two of them merged together and formed Twinrova immediately.

The two voices spoke in unison, "Your death shall come swiftly young one. Run away now, you should!"

Malon held the Twilight Sword closer to her chest, "Never...I shall never run from the likes of you! I have fought long and hard with my friends to get as far as I have! I would never have made it here if it hadn't been for Ruto's training, Zelda's guidance, Saria's kindness and Midna's determination! I will not yield to you, so if you have the guts to face me, then face me here and now!" She held the Mirror shield in her right hand, the Twilight Sword in her left hand.

She faced the Twinrova as the boss began to fire out elemental blasts in rapid succession. Malon began to run in a circle along the platform. She caught one ice blast as ice was always more detrimental to her. After she had caught one, she was hit and blasted into the wall by a massive fire shot. She coughed out black smoke as she climbed back up to the platform. She felt that she couldn't handle too many more hits like that, the last one had hit like a truck. Apparently what Link had told Zelda back in the past had been true.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

In the Past: Link's Departure

Link held his forehead with one hand as he held the Ocarina of Time with the other, "I'm not so sure about this Zelda, I shouldn't be going off on a journey right now. As much as I want to find Navi, what if something happens while I am gone?"

Zelda moved close to Link and kissed his forehead once softly, "You've already saved us once Link...besides if the worst should happen and I get defeated before Ganondorf does, I don't want your triforce of Courage to be at risk. If you are far away from here, at least the Triforce cannot be reformed until you return. When you do, should Ganondorf have won, you can defeat him and save this land once more."

Link sighed then said, "I should probably give you a warning about the five temples I challenged. The forest temple has something very dangerous, but seeing as Ganondorf won't have gotten into the Sacred Realm, I doubt it will be his phantom like it was for me. The fire temple had an enraged fire dragon, the water temple had a water tentacle monster. I don't envy who faces that thing. The shadow temple had a guardian of shadow which needed a lot of patience to defeat."

He paused then said, "However the Spirit Temple had the worst guardian of them all. Fire and Ice everywhere you went, if you weren't slipping around, you were getting blasted into walls by the fire attacks. Whoever faces that monster should be very aware of their surroundings. Too many strikes from the Fire blasts can kill you. If possible, it's best to use the Mirror Shield to block the Fire attacks and risk sliding with the ice. At least with that, you won't take as much injury, even being frozen temporarily is better than the fire."

Zelda took his left hand in her right hand. The two triforce shards glowed in harmony, "I will make sure whoever challenges it knows...now safe journey, and never forget the Song of Time...it will aid you in times of great peril!"

Link smiled then said, "Do me a favor...keep an eye on the forest and Saria for me. The Great Deku tree died recently and I want to see of the Deku Sprout is born soon."

Zelda hugged him close to her then said, "You have my word Link...now get going! I don't want Ganondorf to see you go!"

Link looked into her sapphire eyes then said, "Also...about Ruto...if you see her at some point, tell her that I will one day return. I will be in touch if it is at all possible." He shouldered the Kokiri Sword and left on Epona towards the Woods, seeking Navi and his newest adventure.

Zelda watched him leave, "We will all be waiting...Link." She said softly as she turned to head towards the Forest to go and check on the Deku Tree.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back at the boss fight (Present)

Malon shook her head from the story she had been told and faced the Twinrova. She decided to follow Link's suggestion that he had told Zelda. She blocked a fire attack next and dodged the ice blast. She found that the Ice was easier to dodge anyways. She kept blocking the fire attacks as they were more dangerous. She found herself struck by an ice blast and broke free just in time to block the third Fire attack in a row. She held onto the Mirror shield with both hands as a huge wave of fire shot out like a laser from the shield. It struck Twinrova causing her to collapse to the ground.

Malon snatched up her blade and raced over to the fallen boss and began to slash with a determined fury. After about ten hits, the boss pushed her back with wind and fired both elements at the same time. Malon rolled to the right and caught the fire attack on the shield, but was hit from behind with the ice blast.

Twinrova smirked, "With that ice power she is frozen until the end of time. Get out, she will never!"

Malon shook in the freezing cold ice. She had to break free and soon. She found she could only move her left hand and only a few inches, but it was enough to get Din's Crystal out of her bag. She touched it and prayed for the Goddess of Fire, Din, to melt the ice and help her win this battle. She felt that she was starting to warm up then a blaze of flames surrounded the ice and herself. The ice melted quickly and she felt herself lowered until she was on one knee, the crystal in one hand and her sword in the other. Her eyes slowly snapped open, a blazing flame was burned into them.

She spoke...with a voice like thunder, "This girl has prayed for my help, you two are a disgrace to the good temple guardian name. Therefore it is the Goddess' judgement that you be smited where you stand...your ice attacks will have no more effect on this girl." A powerful wave of fire knocked out the ice power from Twinrova as Malon slowly stood to her feet. She rode the wave of fire that was striking Twinrova and vaulted into the air. She came crashing down, her blade straight down, cleaving the duo in two.

Kaede coughed painfully, "Painful that was, Kaoume?"

Kaoume groaned in pain and shook her head, "Indeed it was...but I'd say she has bested us." The two began to circle Malon and then they floated one on either side of her.

Kaede handed Malon a crystal, "Give this crystal and the one from my sister to Saria, Sage of the Forest. We shall come to all of your aid when you need it."

Kaoume handed over her own crystal then a medallion landed on the ground in front of Malon, "You have earned it...however before you hold it, have your friend touch it."

Midna...who had been silent and watching the battle carefully finally jumped down onto the platform and touched the Spirit Medallion. A brilliant glow shone over her and she transformed into a young woman of about seventeen years of age. She had long red hair and her dark skin which had glowing symbols had grown with her. She turned to face Malon who was stunned by the change.

Malon's eyes began to sweep over Midna, "Wow...you could give Ruto a run for her money with beauty!"

Midna waved her hand, "Nevermind that...just get the Spirit Medallion, the others are waiting for us!"

Malon picked up the Medallion and smiled, "We shall see the two of you again!" She took Midna's hand and the two faded into the light.

Zelda stood to her feet as a blue light hit the oasis and a powerful wind began to pick up. She shielded her eyes as Saria put up a wind barrier around the rest of the girls waiting there.

Two figures slowly came down in the light then splashed into the Oasis.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto dove into the water instantly to swim over to the two figures and found it was Malon and another girl she did not recognize. She thought, "Must be the Twilight Princess...but I didn't expect her to be this pretty." She brought the two of them to shore.

Malon slowly opened her eyes, "I did it, I have the final Medallion...finally all the temples are conquered."

Ruby and Selenis grinned, but Ruby spoke, "Well done, however that isn't fully accurate Miss Malon. There is one more temple that must be cleared...the Fire Temple. My father completed it five years ago, however I need to clear it myself to become the proper Fire Sage.

Saria grinned, "We have to head back to Lake Hylia shortly...I have a surprise for you!" She stepped aside to allow the two to view their friend that had been found earlier.

Malon's eyes went wide, as did Midna's. They both called out, "Link?" Malon blinked looking at Midna, "How do you know him?"

Midna smiled, "Long story, but let's just say that a few years ago, he entered the Twilight Realm to help Lorule with a problem. He utilized the Twilight Mirror, the same one I have now, to warp to and from Lorule and his resting place, to save my entire Kingdom. Unfortunately the evil that he defeated has returned again. It is also why I am here. Once I have gotten stronger, I intend to return to my home kingdom and save them, just as Link once did."

Luna beamed, "Well first...we should head to Lake Hylia and find out what is wrong with Link."

The girls nodded and utilized Link's Ocarina of Time to call forth the Tornado to warp them to Lake Hylia with all due haste.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Phew well after months of job searching and getting a few more things on track, I finally was able to continue my chapters. I thank all my loyal readers, I do promise I will get the other stories updated as soon as I can, and I'm sorry that it has taken so long. Sometimes the real life has to take precedence.

As a side note, you will notice that in this chapter, there was no flashback to the past storyline. That was on purpose. There was far too much going on in the present to branch off. Next chapter will be a lot more about the Past Storyline to counter this chapter. Of course we will find out about Link's Condition at the end of next chapter. Look forward to chapter four: Tri-Elemental Temple Mayhem


End file.
